Tiger's Blue
by Blue Skies Rusty
Summary: ON HIATUSMagneto and his gang are up to the usual bag of tricks and the Xmen are trying to stop them. But what happens when Sabretooth takes a liking to the newest member of the Xmen? And what happens when she's Kurt's love interest?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry to the readers of TATN but the plot bunnies that gave me the idea of a sequel died. Now I'm writing a story involving Kurt whom I love just as much as Mortimer. I think I have a love for men with incredibly odd colored skin (like blue and green).

Disclaimer: I don't own the X-men or anything related to them. If I did own the X-men I would be a man. I think if I were a man I'd be guy because I love men… and that has nothing to do with the legal crap. Oh and there's some stuff owned by the people who own Fable.

* * *

The sword swung, slicing through the undead like butter. The man wielding it turned from one zombie to the next with amazing speed and accuracy. His Solus sword glowed from the spells on the curving blade. The magic made the powerful sword able to splice through anything, do extreme amounts of damage, and heal its wielder. Each time the man got hit, which was rare, he would turn and take his revenge on the offending zombie with ease. With each death of a zombie the shrieks of its tortured soul would fill the air, leaving nothing behind but the occasional potion or bag of gold. 

Charlotte Anne Hughes awoke from her dream. She smiled when she remembered her favorite video game and how good she was at it. Her smiled widened when she looked down to see her cat sitting on her lap, looking up at her with its yellow eyes.

"Hello, dear," she said as she scratched behind the tabby's ears.

"Good morning, Charlie," came the cat's response in the young woman's mind.

Charlotte, or Charlie as she liked to be called, was different from most people and not just because she could understand her cat. Charlie was twenty-one, somewhat short, with shoulder length brown hair, but that's not was odd about her. Her ears weren't in the usual place on the sides of her head but were instead on top, poking up from her hair. They were two black cat ears with a single white spot on each. Her appearance didn't stop there. Charlie had long nails that could pass as claws and two oversized canines that couldbe calledsmall fangs. Her eyes were green with a hint of yellow on the edges and cat-like pupils. Tucked under her large sweatshirt was a long tail. Possibly the most stunning thing about this young woman was her skin. It was a creamy peach color but with swirls of black stripes which ran over her entire body, including her three foot long tail.

"Come on, Captain." Charlie gently placed the cat on the tree branch. "We're almost there and I'm sick of sleeping in trees."

The cat's yellow eyes looked up at her. Captain was a black, gray, brown, and white tabby. He was mostly gray with black stripes, brown ears, and a white belly, face and legs.

"If you're so anxious to get there why don't you just turn into a bird and fly," asked the cat as he blinked slowly at his companion.

Charlie sighed and said, "Cap, you know I can't control it that well. That's why we're going to that school. What's it called again?"

"Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters," came the exasperated response. "Honestly Charlie, what would you do without me?"

Charlie only laughed as she jumped from the tree branch she had spent the night in, landing silently on her feet.

"Come on, Captain," she smiled up at the cat, showing her fangs. "We're really close now."

Captain made a noise which sounded like a scoff to Charlie. "You've been saying that since we left New York City. That was two weeks ago," the tabby said as he eyed her with contempt.

"Well that was just to get your furry butt in gear." Charlie's grin widened. "This time I mean it!"

The cat sighed as best as cat's could before landing perfectly beside her. The two walked a little ways to the road and headed in the direction of Westchester, New York. The sun was just beginning to rise behind them on the lonely road.

It was roughly twelve hours after the two companions had left their tree and the sun was setting, marking the closing of another day. They had reached the town and Charlie pulled up the hood of her sweatshirt to hide her mutation from the inhabitants.

"I'm telling you," said Captain from the ground beside her. "Just ask for directions."

Charlie looked down at him but didn't say anything. Speaking to her cat would only make her look crazy and she didn't want to draw attention to herself. Her green cat eyes looked down at the little animal as if to say "I don't need help!"

"Damn your stubbornness! Charlie, if you don't ask for directions I'm going to leave you," Captain threatened. One look at his eyes and Charlie knew he wasn't joking.

Captain was all she had left in the world since she had been kicked out of her apartment and lost her job. At the moment her cat was the only friend she had and she loved him dearly. The thought of losing Captain was heartbreaking to Charlie but she was too stubborn, too proud, and too much of a tomboy to admit it.

With a defeated sigh she tugged the hood down a little further before stuffing her clawed hand back into her pocket. She turned to the first passer-by and asked for directions which were simple enough.

By the time she and the cat stood before the wrought iron fence, the sun had sunken completely.

"Well Cap, this is it," Charlie said to the cat.

"Yup," he replied, looking at the mansion at the end of the driveway.

"Once we go in we probably won't be able to leave." Charlie's eyes skimmed over the mansion and grounds before she looked at the place outside of the large fence surrounding the estate.

Captain looked up at her with agrivation. "Oh for Christ's sake, Charlie! If you think I'm gonna pass up being fed caviar you're insane. Now, push the damn button so we can go in. I'm freezing my furry balls off!"

"Thanks for the visual," Charlie said as she rolled her eyes. After a year ofliving withhim, she was used to the little cat's big attitude though sometimes it switched between intellectual and street-smart. She often swore the cat was mentally disturbed.

One of Charlie's clawed fingers reached out and pressed the button for the buzzer. There was a long pause and Charlie was about to press it again when someone finally spoke to her.

A deep, brusque voice practically shouted at her from the little box. "What do you want!?"

Charlie looked back at her cat whose eyes told her to continue. "Uh… I'm here to see Professor Xavier," she said hesitantly.

"What for," came the voice again, this time with a hint of suspicion.

Captain scoffed in Charlie's mind. "We're here selling cookies," said the cat sarcastically. "What the hell does he think we're here for? The stupid ass!"

"Captain," exclaimed Charlie while she silently thanked her lucky stars she was the only one who could communicate with him.

The angry voice sounded from the box again. "What?"

"I'm a… a mutant. I was hoping you could help me," she said into the intercom. She hated admitting that she needed help on anything. It was a huge blow to her pride.

There was a long pause before a loud buzz was heard and the gates swung open. Charlie and Captain walked through and up the gravel driveway. The huge mansion loomed ahead as the stones crunched under Charlie's sneakers.

As they reached the front steps the two large oak doors opened. The two companions stepped into the entrance hall. It was a large room with a raised ceiling and a black and white tiled floor. In front of them was a grand staircase leading up. There wereseveral halls leading off of the room they stood in.

"Ah, Welcome," came a warm voice from one of the hallways.

* * *

Okay I think this is a good place to stop. Hope you liked it. R/R if you dare! 

By the way, the cat is based off of my beloved tabbywhose name is indeed Captain and whom is honestly insane. You'll see why in future chapters.


	2. Chapter 2

I have the next 5 days off from school! Boo yeah! 5 days of fic writing for me. Yay!

Thanks to LVM, Bant, and Lous-me fror reviewing. You guys are awesome.

* * *

Charlie turned to face the owner of the voice. Rolling into the entrance hall was a bald man in a wheel chair. She could see in his eyes that he was a kind man, even his scent was gentle when it reached her nose.

"Welcome to the institute," he said. "My name is Professor Charles Xavier."

"My name's Charlie," she said quietly.

The cat beside her yowled which to Charlie sounded like, "Oh, sure. Don't introduce the cat."

She rolled her eyes at the little mammal. "This is Captain, the trouble maker. Don't mind his meowing and yowls, he's only looking for attention."

Captain glared up at her with his yellow eyes. You b-" but Charlie tuned him out before he could finish.

The Professor seemed to laugh a little. "Will you both follow me to my office," he asked as he turned his wheelchair and headed back the way he came.

The two traveling companions followed the bald man down a hall and into a large office. There was a mahogany desk with matching bookshelves. Two large windows were behind the desk where the Professor wheeled himself. Charlie sat in the over stuffed leather chair, Captain on her lap.

"So, Charlie," said the Professor with a smile. "Tell me about yourself."

Charlie blinked a few times. "What exactly do you want me to tell you?"

The Professor leaned back in his wheelchair. "Anything you want. I need to get a feel for who you are before I decide if you can stay or not."

"He's a telepath," Captain said to Charlie while eyeing the Professor.

Charlie scratched behind the cat's ears to let him know that she had figuredit out on her own. She also wanted to make sure that the cat wasn't too suspicious of their host.

"Well," said Charlie. With one breath she said, "My full name is Charlotte Anne Hughes. I was born in the suburbs of Boston, I love animals, my favorite color is blue, my favorite foods are peanuts and rice, my favorite band is Queen, my favorite video game is Fable, I'm twenty-one, my last was job was at a Starbucks in New York, my best subjects in school were biology, English, and photography, my favorite animals are tigers, foxes, and owls, and I love my cat more than life itself."

"Aw, I love you too, Charlie. You're the one who feeds me," said Captain while he purred.

The Professor smiled again. "Alright. Now tell me about your mutation," he said leaning forward and resting his elbows on his desk.

Charlie took a deep breath, this would be the first time she told anyone about her abilities. "For as long as I remember I could communicate with animals and had heightened senses. When I was a very little girl my parents thought it was just part of imagination and that I'd grow out of it. When I was around six they talked to me about it, saying I had to stop because it wasn't "healthy." So I did, I stopped talking to the animals when I was around people. As I got older I heard them talking about mutants and how they were awful, terrible things. That was when I first realized how different I was and their hatred for mutants inspired me to keep my abilities even more secret.

"When I was nine my mother died in a car accident. That was the day I discovered there was even more to my mutation than I thought. I found that when my emotions were completely out of control I would transform into an animal of some sort. Again I managed to keep this hidden, all thanks to my laid-back attitude. To this day I still can't control it." Charlie paused to reflect for a moment before continuing.

"Anyway, I moved to New York with my dad and three olderbrothers when I was ten. The mutant controversy began to heat up but I was safe as long as I could keep hidden, keep my emotions in check. So that's the way I lived for eleven years, semi-normal but always in hiding."

"Until recently," added the Professor who had been hanging onto Charlie's every word.

Yeah," said Charlie. "It happened two weeks ago. I was playing Fable, sitting in my usual spot on the coffee table. My roommate came in and went to the kitchen, yelling at me for sitting on her table. I was so into my game that I ignored her and didn't realize I was getting dangerously close to the edge. Before I knew it I fell off the table and hit the floor pretty hard. I guess it somehow triggered my mutation because..."

Charlie pulled her hood back with her clawed hands and revealed her green cat eyes, ears, and striped skin. She slipped her tail out from under her sweatshirt and waved it around for the Professor to see.

"My roommate took one look at me and kicked me out. I didn't even bother going back to work. I slept in Central Park for a day before I remembered hearing about this place. So I walked up here, with Captain and nothing else."

He raised an eyebrow. "I see," he said in his gentle voice. "Well I've been reading your mind the entire time and everything you've told me seems to be true. You are more than welcome to stay with us Ms. Hughes but there is the matter of your job." Charlie's eyebrows raised. "You see, this is a school for mutants. Most of the students are runaways while some were sent here by unknowing parents and a small amount were sent here by parents who knew exactly what we do here."

"And what exactly would that be," asked Charlie as Captain sat up watch the Professor.

He smiled again. "We give the students an education and teach them how to control their abilities. You are twenty-one and therefore don't need to finish your education. However, in return for me teaching you control, you must teach the students something."

Charlie's jaw nearly hit the floor. "What do you mean teach? I don't know anything to teach."

Captain rolled onto his back, showing his belly. "Teach them to feed me," he said with a yowl.

"Quiet, you." Charlie turned her attention from the tabby to the Professor. "What could I possibly teach?"

The Professor wheeled around the desk to her. "You told me your favorite subjects were biology, English, and photography. You seemed to have excelled in photo. Why not teach that? I'm sure the students would love it."

Her green eyes blinked a few times. She had loved photo when she took it and she had hoped to become a professional. It had been the only talent that she had which didn't come from her mutation.

Charlie nodded. "Alright. You have yourself a deal, Professor."

He smiled at her again. "I'll get someone to show you around the mansion and get you settled in a room." He closed his eyes and seemed to concentrate.

The smell of sulfur filled the room with a small cloud of smoke and a _Bamf_! Charlie's eyes watered from the smell and the smoke which stung her eyes and assaulted her nose. Captain fell off her lap from the shock.

"Charlotte Hughes, meet Kurt Wagner," said the Professor making the introductions.

Charlie finished wiping her eyes and she got a good look at the guy in front of her. She had to blink a few times to make sure she wasn't dreaming. Before her stood a man with blue skin, yellow eyes, dark blue hair, pointy elf ears, a long tail with an spearhead shape at the end. Surprisingly, he looked a lot like her only blue.

Kurt held out his three fingered hand. "Hallo," he said and Charlie detected a German accent. "In the Munich circus zey called me Ze Incredible Nightcrawler!"

"Hi," Charlie said, unsure of what say whileshaking his hand.

The Professor hadn't stopped smiling. "Ms. Hughes will be our new photography teacher," he said to Kurt. "Would you mind showing her to her room and helping her to get familiar with the mansion. Don't forget to introduce her to everyone you come across."

Kurt nodded and smiled at Charlie, revealing his pointy, pearly-white teeth. "Come fraulein," he said before turning and leaving the office, Charlie and Captain following. "Velcome to ze mansion," again he smiled at her and Charlie couldn't help but smile back.

Charlie felt her stomach grumble. "Uh... Kurt, is there anywhere to eat," she asked shyly.

Captain's ears pricked up. "Finally, you're speaking my language," said the little cat. "Take us to the caviar, blue boy!"

A blush crept up Charlie's cheeks as she was grateful only she could understand the cat. "It's just, we've been traveling for two weeks and we haven't eaten much an-" Kurt cut off when he held up a three fingered hand.

"Say no more fraulein," he said. "Ve have plenty of food in ze kitchen."

He began to walk down the hall, his tail swishing around behind him. Charlie took this opportunity to scold her cat.

"Captain, you need to mind your manners," she hissed at him. "You can't go around insulting people after they've taken us in."

"As far as I'm concerned," said the cat. "You're the one who took me in. Therefore you're the only one I have to be polite to. Besides, he can't understand me." She remembered the day, almost a year ago, when she found the slightly battered kitten and brought him home.

Charlie rolled her eyes at the tabby cat before looking to Kurt who walked slightly ahead. She could have sworn she saw him turn his head just as she looked up, almost as if he were listening to what she had been saying.

"Here ve are," he said as he opened a door. "Ze kitchen." They walked in and Charlie's nose was filled with the smell of food. "I'm afraid you missed dinner but I can cook you somsing if you vant."

Charlie began to protest but Kurt stopped her. "Don't vorry," he said with a smile. "I don't mind cooking, it gives me an excuse to eat."

Charlie and Captain sat at the breakfast bar while Kurt made his way around the kitchen, using his hands and tail to cook. The smell of the food drifted to Charlie's nose and she felt her mouth water.

Finally he was done and placed a plate in front of her. "Abendessen wird gedient. Dinner is served," he said.

At first Charlie was a bit hesitant about how fast she ate her food but when she looked up shehad to stifle her laughter. Kurt was scarfing his food as was her cat. With a smile Charlie followed their examples.

Soon the three were stuffed and Charlie sighed with contentment.

That was good, Kurt. Thank you," she said smiling at the blue mutant.

"It wasn't caviar," said the tabby cat. "But it was good."

Charlie laughed. "Captain says thank you."

The two mutants began to clean the dishes. Charlie washing while Kurt dried them and put them away.

"So," said Kurt as he put a plate away. "You talk to animals?"

Charlie nodded. "Yeah, and sometimes I can turn into them which is what the Professor wants to teach me to control." She thought for a moment. "What about you?"

Kurt finished drying the dishes. "I can teleport," he said with his German accent.

Suddenly he _bamfed_ away, leaving the acrid smelling cloud. With another _bamf_ and sulfurous cloud, he was on the opposite side of the kitchen.

Charlie smiled as she wiped her watering eyes. "So all you have to do is think abut where you want to go and you're there?"

Kurt nodded. "nein," he said. "I have to see vhere I'm going or I could end up in a vall. Vhat does it sound like vhen ze animals speak to you?"

Charlie thought for a minute. "Well," she began. "It sounds like people talking though there's a hint of what normal people hear. It's like talking to someone while a recording of an animal is playing quietly in the background."

"So ze cat says 'meow' and you hear 'feed me,'" Kurt asked. "And zey understand you vhen you talk like a person?"

Charlie looked at Captain and said "Yup. Sometimes I can make noises like them but its easier just to talk."

"Can you get him to say somesing to you?" Kurt's yellow eyes shone with curiosity.

Captain stopped licking his paw and stared at Charlie. "What am I, a zoo exhibit," he asked crossly. Charlie only raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "Fine! Tell him he's an ugly bastard."

Charlie gasped. "Captain! That was mean,"Charlie mewed causingKurt's eyes to widen.

Captain's yellow eyes glared at her. "Why do you care?" Charlie's green and yellow eyes glared right back. "Okay, Okay. I'm sorry. Don't go in a tizzy." The cat stretched out on the chair and meowed, saying, "Tell him I like his tattoo things."

Charlie smiled at the cat and said to Kurt,"He says he likes your um... markings."

"Zey are angelic symbols," said Kurt. "I havevone for every sin. Charlie nodded.She had to look away from the raised markings that covered the blue mutant's face. "You're stripes arebeautiful. Zey remind me of a tiger."

Charlie could feel the German's yellow eyes on her as he gazed at her black stripes. Again she could feel her face grow hot and she looked to Captain. The tabby cat had noticed Kurt's eyes on Charlie and he couldn't help but grow protective.

"If he ogles at you anymore his eyes are gonna be torn to shreds," he growled loudly while his tail twirched.

"What are you my, over-bearing father," Charliesnapped atthe cat before she could stop herself. The cat glared at her while Kurt looked confused. Charlie put a clawed hand on the tabby's head for reassurance. "It's okay, Cap," shemewed. "He's probably just never seen anyonewho looks even remotely like him."

The cat's yellowwidened. "Charlie are you feeling alright," he asked with concern. "You've never stood for anyone looking at you before." Charlie could feel her face grow even hotter. "You like him!" The exclamation came out as a loud yowl.

"I do not," shouted Charlie. Her hand clapped over mouth when she realized she'd said it so Kurt could understand.

Her green cat eyes shifted to Kurt whowas looking from her to Captain with a bemused smile. "Vhat vere you talking about," asked the blue German mutant.

Uh... nothing," said Charlie quietly while Captain sang in a purr.

"Charlie likes the blue guy," he said in a singsong voice.

"That's real mature, Captain," said Charlie out loud.

Kurt shook his head. "Mein Gott," he said. "You two are confusing. Come, let me show you your room."

Charlie and Captain followed him through the mansion again. All the way down the hall the cat sang, "Charlie and the blue mutant sitting in a tree." He trotted along at Charlie's heels and she was constantly hissing at him to shut up.

After going up the stairs and down another hall they stopped in front of a door. "Zis is your room, fraulein,"Kurt said. "My room is across ze hall if you need me. Tomorrow I vill give you a tour of ze mansion."

"Thanks, Kurt," said Charlie with a smile.

The blue mutant smiled in return as he bowed low. "Gute nacht, fraulein."

"Good night." Charlie turned to her door as Kurt _bamfed_ away.

"Well," said Charlie to the cat who sat on the floor. "This is it."

Her clawed hand turned the silver doorknob and the door slowly swung open.

* * *

This has to be the longest chapter I've made EVER! Sorry if the German is off, the translators aren't reliable. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: DAMN YOU MICROSCOFT WORD!!! I had spent like an hour writing this chapter and was in the middle of spell check when all of a sudden there was "error" and everything was lost. WHY!?!?!?!?!?!? Hopefully it won't happen again. glares at Microsoft

My original A/N: I hate Ororo. She killed Toad in the first movie and therefore doesn't deserve Kurt. For awhile I was considering killing her off. No, I'm not jealous or anything. I swear!

Bant says: DUDE! That was awesome! I love kurt and toad and they are so cute! I liked kurt before toad but who cares! This story rocks! Is there going to be any toad? Oh well there's Kurt and this girl has AWESOME mutations, your really very creative

Awww, shucks! You're too kind, Bant. I'm still trying to decide if Toad will be appearing or not… I think he might. Hmm… Thanks again!!

Now let's write this chapter AGAIN!!

* * *

The room had a burgundy carpet which beckoned to Charlie, begging her to roll on the soft material. The walls were white with the slightest hint of pink and the dresser, armoire, and nightstands were all mahogany. The queen sized four-poster bed had white covers and about five different pillows. Charlie's new room also had a walk-in closet, an adjoining bathroom, and two French doors leading to a balcony.

"This is..." Charlie searched for a word but couldn't find one suiting for such a room.

After checking the dresser, closet, and armoire she found they were empty. Charlie moved to the bathroom and found towels and bath supplies, filling the various cupboards.

She walked back into the room to find Captain rolling on the soft rug. With a smile she dropped to the floor and did the same, both of them purring with joy.

"Have you tried the bed," asked Charlie when they had stopped rolling.

"Yes," purred Captain as he lay on his back.

Charlie propped herself up on her elbows. "How is it?"

Captain rolled over to face her. "If you think the rug is good, the bed is like an orgasm."

"Captain, that was unnecessary," said Charlie as she got up and flopped onto the bed. "Oh, my! I take that back."

The young felinoid sunk into the bed. It took all her will power to climb off of it and go back to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her and surveyed the white tile room. The sink was marble and the bathtub had a showerhead. Charlie smiled and threw off her travel worn clothes.

After forty-five minutes of letting the hot water run over her, Charlie decided the grime was gone. She shut off the water and ended the unusually long shower. She wiped the fog from the mirror and gazed at her refection.

She studied her shoulder length brown hair and her peach and black striped skin. Charlie's tail swished around behind her. With a sigh she brushed out her hair, being careful of the cat years on the top of her head.

"Oh, shit!" Charlie has just realized she lacked clean clothes. "Captain, dearest and most loveable cat."

"Yes," came the arrogant response. "I'm here."

"I need you to do me a favor," called Charlie through the door as she wrapped her towel around her. No sound came from the bedroom. "I need you to go across the hall and get Kurt."

"What for," growled the cat on the other side of the door.

"Well," said Charlie with a sigh. "I kind of forgot I don't have clothes that I haven't worn for two weeks straight."

There was audible grumbling from the cat and a soft thud as he jumped off the bed. "How do you expect me to get through the door," he asked crossly.

"Come on, Cap," cried Charlie. "I know you can open doors."

More grumbling could be heard over the jingling of a doorknob. There was a little _click_ and Charlie knew the door was open. She sat down on the edge of the tub while she waited.

Kurt Wagner had just sat down on the edge of his bed. His keen ears heard the shower from across the hall stop. He quickly tuned out and pushed the ensuing thoughts out of his head. _If I keep sinking about her I vill have to add another symbol _he thought. _She is qvite beautiful sough, unlike anyone I have ever seen. _Kurt smiled. "Except for me," he said out loud.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of his doorknob being turned. Slowly he got up and crossed the room. His three-fingered hand reached out and he opened the door. No one was there, not a soul in sight.

As he was about to close the door again a loud meow caught his attention. He looked down and saw the familiar tabby cat sitting in front of him.

"Ah, hallo," said the German. "Vhat are you do here?"

The cat meowed again before trottingaway and disappearing into the room across the hall. That was when Kurt noticed Charlie's bedroom door was open.

Hesitantly he walked across the hall, stopping in front of the door. Captain's head reappeared and looked up at Kurt pointedly. The blue mutant stepped across the threshold and looked around.

Charlie was examining her claw-like nails. _They could use a sharpening_ she thought.

"He's here," called the voice of her cat.

Her striped feet carried her to the door. "Kurt? Are you there," she called out.

"Ja," came the German accent. "I'm here. Iz zere somesing wrong?"

"Uh.." Charlie hesitated. "I kind of took a shower and somehow overlooked the minor detail of clothes."

There was a short silence. "You… you have no clothes," asked Kurt, his voice sounded like it was right next to the door. "Vell, I could… Most of ze students are out tonight. Vould you be okay vith some of mein clothes?"

"Yeah, that'd be great," called Charlie while she tried to remember what he had been wearing earlier.

"I vill be right back," Kurt called before a _bamf!_ filled the air.

Moments passed while Charlie waited and the acrid smell of the black smoke reached her nose. The nasty scentwas strengthened by another _bamf!_ when Kurt teleported back into Charlie's bedroom.

"I vill leave zem on the ze bed and vait outside for you," he called before he slipped out of the room and closed the door.

Charlie opened the bathroom door and walked out to find the clothes he left her. It was a pair of orange and red striped pants and a t-shirt with "Munich Circus" scrawled across the front. Charlie smiled and shook her head before she quickly pulled the clothes on. _Well at least they're comfortable._

She glanced at the mirror over the dresser and stifled her laughter. "Hey, Cap," Charlie said as she turned to face the sleeping cat. "How do I look?"

Captain opened one yellow and burst out into fits of kitty laughter. "You look ridiculous," he managed to mewl out between laughs. There was a soft thud as his laughing fit caused him to fall off the bed.

"Serves you right," sang Charlie as she opened the door.

Kurt was sitting on the floor, against the wall, his tail swishing around in front of him. When he heard Charlie's door open he stood up quickly.

"I am very sorry about ze clothes. Zey are all I have," he said quietly, his eyes down cast.

Charlie smiled at the blue German. "Don't worry, Kurt," he looked up as she spoke. "They're actually really comfortable." Charlie's smile turned to a grin, revealing her fangs. "I might forget to return them."

"Ach! Nein," Kurt cried in mock horror. "Zose are my favorite pants!"

Charlie laughed. "Kurt you're wearing the exact same pair."

His yellow eyes looked down. "Oh… vell I do have sree oser pairs."

"That's three more than what I've got," said Charlie with a grim smile. "All my stuff is at my old apartment."

"Tomorrow I vill take you to get your sings," said Kurt. He smiled, revealing his pointy teeth.

Charlie nodded and returned the smile. "You're a life saver, Kurt. I don't know where I would be without you."

The German's blue skin turned a bit darker and Charlie knew he was blushing. "Sie sind willkommen." At Charlie's confused look he translated. "You're velcome. Now, gute nacht mein freund."

Kurt bowed low as Charlie bid him good night. With a _bamf!_ he had teleported away, leaving Charlie to stare momentarily at where he had been.

The moment her bedroom door closed Captain began to speak but without opening his eyes. "He was blushing like mad while you were in there. I wonder what was running through his head," mused the tabby. Charlie only rolled her eyes at him. "So," he continued with an air of feigned curiosity. "What do you think of the mansion?"

"I like it," said Charlie with a smile. "I think it could easily be home."

Captain opened an eye and looked at Charlie. "You like the mansion or the people living in it?"

"Cap, I have no idea what you're talking about," Charlie said as her face grew hot.

"Don't play dumb. He has blue skin, curly hair, pointy teeth, a tail, markings all over his face, pointy ears…" the cat trailed off. "You like him."

"I do not," said Charlie all too quickly and defensively.

The second yellow eye opened. "Charlie don't deny it. You let him cook for you, you never even let your roommate do that. You let him ogle you, you're going to collect personal items with him tomorrow. And, oh! Let's not forget the fact that you're wearing the man's clothes!"

Charlie's face grew hotter. "Even if I did like him, which I don't, what difference does it make?"

The cat smiled a kitty smile. "You're my human…er… mutant. I have to tease you. Not to mention make sure he's perfect."

"Thanks, Dad," said Charlie sarcastically. She paused. "So does he win your approval." Her attempt at an off-handed voice failed.

Captain sat up on the bed and said, "I don't have a reason to hate him." There was a slight pause as the cat thought. "By the way, asking me that counts as a confession."

"What," cried Charlie out raged. "How do you figure?"

Again the cat smiled. "Charlie, Charlie, Charlie. No one knows you better than I."

"Whatever," said the felinoid as she climbed into bed and pulled the covers over her head. "Good night, Cap."

"Nighty, night," was the last thing Charlie heard as sleep overtook her.

* * *

Finally got that done with. All that hard work... 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Lost Muse says: Awesome story! I loves I loves! Nightcrawler and Toad are my favorites too...but I like to make them bash heads. It's fun. Like in Evo. nod nod

fetal position  
TOAD ISN'T DEAD! HE ISN'T DEAD BECAUSE RAY PARK IS CASTED FOR X-3 AND HE'S NOT DEAD! EH! mental break down  
And you're correct. Storm DOESN'T deserve Nightie. No one does...except for maybe an OC. wink Anyway, wonderfullness! and please continue soon!  
Muse  
Ee'gads that was a long review.

Wow that really is a long review. Okay first of all I have decided to put Toad in (Yay For the hot Ray Park being in for X3!!) and Storm is learn the important lesson of "what goes around comes around." MWHAHAHAHA!!!! Thanks for the review!

* * *

The stars shone brightly in the velvety black sky and a soft tune drifted lazily to Charlie's ears. Slowly she was twirled around the garden by her dance partner who smiled, revealing his pointy teeth. As the song ended he dipped Charlie and held her in his blue arms.

A loud knocking filled the room, causing Charlie to stir under the covers of her new bed. Captain fell off the pillow next to her and began to grumble irritably.

"Charlie," someone called from the other side of the door. "Charlie it iz time to vake up." Again the speaker knocked on the door. "You vill miss breakfast if you do not vake up."

"Breakfast," cried the cat as he shot off the bed and headed for the door. "Charlie! Charlie, they've go breakfast!"

The young woman rolled over and glared at the cat. "Shut up," she said groggily. "I was having a really good dream."

"Oh, I am sorry," said the voice from the other side of the door and Charlie recognized it as Kurt's. "I vill leave you zen." He sounded very disappointed.

Charlie literally rolled out of bed and landed with a loud crash. "Oww. No, Kurt I wasn't talking to you," she said as she struggled out of the blanket.

"Fraulein," Kurt asked. The disappointment was drained from his voice and replaced by concern. "Are you alright?"

Finally being released from the blanket's grip, Charlie got up and opened the door. Captain shot out of the room and ran down the hall. She looked from the running cat to Kurt.

"Good morning," she said while rubbing her eyes.

Kurt bowed and said, "Guten Morgen. Are you ready for breakfast?" Kurt's yellow eyes scanned Charlie.

She was slightly disheveled. Her long brown hair hung in messy coils and the clothes Kurt had lent her were wrinkled.

Charlie shrugged. "Ready as I'll ever be," she said as she closed her bedroom door behind her.

The blue mutant led the way down to the kitchen which was full people. There was a young man with red sunglasses, another boy with blonde hair who sat next to a girl with auburn and white hair. There was a woman with white hair and another man who looked rather scruffy.

As soon as Kurt and Charlie entered the room, all eyes were on them. _Maybe I should have at least brushed my hair_ thought Charlie as looked at the floor. She felt rather uncomfortable under their gazes.

Everyvun zis is Charlie," said Kurt cheerfully. "Charlie zis is Scott," he gestured to the guy with shades. "Ororo," the white haired woman smiled at Kurt. "Bobby and Rogue," the boy and girl both smiled and waved. "And zis is Logan," he finished with a gesture towards the scruffy, muscular man.

"Hi," said Charlie quietly as she fiddled with the hem of the borrowed shirt.

"So this is the new kid," asked Logan. He turned to the fridge and began to rummage through it. "Looks like you two had a pajama party."

Charlie could feel her cheeks growing hot and when she looked to Kurt she realized he must be experiencing a similar feeling. Again all eyes were on the two mutants who wore matching pants.

"Uh… Actually I just got here last night and didn't have any clothes," explained Charlie.

"So I let her borrow some of mine," Kurt finished as he took a seat next to Bobby.

Charlie was about to sit next to the girl named Rogue but stopped when something caught her eye. She was just about to open her mouth to warn someone of the tabby cat who was about to steal a breakfast burrito. Too late.

Captain shot off the counter, burrito in tow. Logan saw and laughed as the cat darted across the kitchen.

"That's my breakfast," Scott shouted as he started after the cat. "Whose damn cat is that!?"

Just as the cat was mere feet from the door, Charlie gave a loud growl. The tabby stopped dead in his tracks as if he were frozen to the spot.

"Drop the burrito," said Charlie so everyone could hear her. Captain obeyed. The next command came as meow. "Apologize."

Slowly Captain turned to face the fuming mutant. The cat's yellow eyes met Scott's in a cheeky stare. He mewled an apology and turned his eyes to Charlie. The young woman pointed to the door and the cat sauntered out, tail and head held high.

Charlie shook her head as the cat left. "I'm really, really sorry about him," she said as she picked up the breakfast burrito. "Captain has… respect issues."

Everyone looked from Charlie to Scott and then back again.

"That was your cat," asked the man calmly. Charlie nodded as she sat down. "Keep that thing under control."

With a sigh Charlie said, "I try but he has a mind of his own. He thinks because I was the one who brought him home that he only has to answer to me."

"Well he better learn fast," snapped Scott.

Charlie's green cat eyes narrowed as the man turned his back and began to make another burrito. She muttered an insult that only she would understand.

"So, Tiger," said Logan as he leaned against a counter. "You talk to animals?"

Charlie recognized the gruff voice as the one from the intercom. She nodded, wondering why he didn't seem so agitated now.

"What else can you do," asked Rogue.

"I can turn into animals," said Charlie as she turned to face the girl with white streaks in the front of her red hair.

"Cool," said Bobby as he began stuff Cheerios into his mouth. "I freeze things. Rogue can take peoples' powers, Logan has super senses and these really cool claws. Ororo controls the weather and Scott has laser vision."

"Who has the breakfast making ability," meowed Captain from outside the door.

"Shut up, Captain," called Charlie over her shoulder. "What makes you think you deserve breakfast after that little show? Go catch a bird or something."

The cat grumbled as he stalked off down the hall.

"What kind of a name is 'Captain' for a cat," asked Scott as he took his breakfast out of the microwave.

Charlie looked up at him and said, "When I found him he was a little battered. One eyes was swollen shut like a pirate captain. So that's what I names him."

Everyone nodded to show their understanding. Scott just grunted and walked out of the room with his breakfast. For a few minutes everyone was quiet.

"Well," said Ororo. "I have to go run some errands. Do you want to come, Kurt?" As she asked him, her hand went to the German's shoulder.

"Nein. I am going to show Charlie around and zen take her to get some of her sings," said Kurt with a polite smile. "But danke Ororo."

"Oh," said the white haired woman, sounding defeated. "Well I'll see you all later." With that she left.

"Bobby we better hurry if we want to get to class on time," said Rogue getting up. Bobby followed after putting his bowl in the sink. "Bye," the chorused as they left the kitchen.

Now it was just Charlie, Logan, and Kurt. The three sat at the table in silence before Charlie finally got up.

"Right," she said as she opened the fridge. "Who wants some scrambled eggs?"

Half way through eating their eggs and toast, Captain came back into the room. He sat on the chair next to Charlie and she pushed her plate over to him. The tabby cat ate the remaining eggs with surprising manners.

"Vell," said Kurt s he got up. "are you ready for the ze tour?"

Charlie smiled at her new friend and followed him with Captain hot on her heels. Kurt took them through the entire Mansion and showed them all the classrooms, the rec room, the dining room, the gym, and every other room imaginable. Finally they went outside and he showed them the yard.

After the long tour, they sat in the shade of a tree. The afternoon sun smiling down on the large expanse of land. A few birds sang in the tree above them while Captain glared up at them, his tail twitching.

"Vhat are the birds saying," asked Kurt as he looked into the tree.

Charlie listened for a moment as the birds chirped noisily. "Some of them are fighting over where the best insects are," she paused to listen again. "And there ware two talking about the dynamics of flying."

The blue mutant smiled at her. "I vish I could speak to ze animals."

Charlie laughed as she pulled her hair back into a half ponytail. "It has its advantages but when you can't even walk through a park without hearing birds and squirrels argue, it can be kind of annoying." There was a moment of silence before Charlie asked, "What was it like in the circus."

Kurt sighed as he thought back and said, "Vell zey vere like mein family. Zey treated me very vell. I vas even ze main attraction." He looked at Charlie's green cat eyes and smiled. Soon his smiled faded. "But outside of ze circus zey all sought I vas a demon."

"I'm sorry," whisper Charlie as she looked away from his yellow eyes.

"It's okay," Kurt said. "I do not hate zem for zer ignorance." Charlie nodded in the awkward silence. "Vhat vas it like to live like a normal person," he asked suddenly.

Charlie looked up at him with surprise. It was a question she hadn't been expecting. Kurt's yellow eyes full of eagerness as he gazed at her.

One clawed hand ran up her bare, striped arm. "My life was never really normal, I just blended in. All my life was like a chameleon, keeping my talents hidden from the people around me so I could pretend I was one of them." She sighed. "It's not that great. Normal people only do normal things, there's never anything new or exciting."

"Nothing like Kurt, you mean," said the cat as he stared at the birds.

Charlie glared at the cat causing Kurt to laugh. "I vill never get used to you two talking." Revealing her fangs, Charlie smiled at the blue mutant who checked his watch. "Ah, ve better go if ve vant to get your sings."

Charlie nodded and turned to Captain. "You coming, Cap," she asked the tabby.

Without tearing his eyes from the birds he said, "You go ahead. I'm feeling kind of hungry."

Kurt and Charlie stood up and left the cat behind. They made their way through the mansion and to the garage where they picked out a car. Together the two mutants took to the road. It would be a few hours before they reached New York City.

The traffic in the city was, as usual, horrible. It took them an hour just to get to five blocks from Charlie's apartment. Kurt pulled into a parking garage and found a spot. Before they got out, Kurt reached into the back seat and produced a trench coat, hat, sunglasses, and shoes.

"I don't vant to draw any attention," he said as he began to pull on the coat.

"Here," said Charlie as Kurt struggled with the shoes a few minutes later.

Carefully she maneuvered his two-toed foot into a shoe. Kurt laced it up as Charlie got his other foot into the second shoe.

"Ach! Zey are so uncomfortable," he complained as he opened his door. Charlie followed suit, pulling her hood up as she followed him.

It didn't take very long for them to reach Charlie's old block. The two of them walked side-by-side down the streets, being careful not let their odd skin show.

"That's the one," said Charlie as she stood outside of a large brick building. "I don't have the key with me."

Kurt nodded and pulled her down a nearby alley way. With a _bamf!_ and a cloud of smoke, he was on the fire escape of the neighboring building. He lowered the ladder and Charlie climbed up to him.

In next to no time, the two stood on the roof of the building, looking across the alley to Charlie's apartment building. The pupils of her green cat eyes grew as the sun began to set. She could see clearly into each apartment.

"That's the one," she said pointing to a window. "I'd recognize that plant anywhere."

Kurt looked at the window, the apartment was darkened but he could still make it out. "You vill have to hold on tight," he said as he turned to Charlie

At her questioning look, Kurt wrapped his arms around Charlie and pulled her close. As he tried to concentrate on the apartment his thoughts were almost lost to the girl he held. He could smell the watermelon shampoo she had used in her shower last night.

Charlie held onto Kurt's shoulders, her eyes were clamped shut. While she waited for the teleportation she shifted, resting her head on his shoulder. She could have sworn she heard his heart skip a beat but didn't have time to think about it.

A loud _bamf!_ filled her ears and the smell of brimstone made her sneeze. Her senses were thrown off as she felt herself reel. Charlie clung to the nearest thing and hoped that it would all end.

Her stomach lurched and she felt solid ground again. Charlie still refused to open her eyes as she clung desperately to Kurt.

"It's okay fraulein," he said soothingly. "Ve are zere." His three fingered hands gently rubbed Charlie's back and she began to loosen her grip. "You can open your eyes now."

Slowly her green eyes opened, her pupils adjusting to the light. Charlie was standing in the living room of her old apartment. Everything was as she left it, except the TV was and Xbox had been turned off.

Reluctantly she let go of Kurt, a slight blush rising in her cheeks. Crossing the room to the door she clicked on the lights, her eyes turning to slits.

The blue mutant watched as Charlie entered a small room and dug under a bad. Her face screwed up in concentration as she groped around. Finally she produced a small back pack before she began to fish under the bed again. Charlie found a duffle bag and threw it on top of the bed again.

"Let's see," she uttered to herself as she opened the drawers of the dresser. She began to empty the drawers of their few contents, throwing the clothes into the duffle bag. "Hold this," she said to Kurt as she handed him the bag.

Grabbing the backpack, Charlie walked through the apartment and began to grab all her stuff. She took her toothbrush and razor from the bathroom before she turned to the living room.

Kneeling down in front of the TV she sorted through a bunch of Cd's. "This is mine," she said pulling one of the cases out of the pile and dropping it into the back pack. "These are mine," she said taking a small stack of Queen CD's. "She can keep that one…" It took a minute for Charlie to sort through the movies and Cds but in the end she only took a few.

Standing up she opened the Xbox and took out Fable. "You guys have an Xbox at the mansion," she said dropping the game into her bag. "On to the kitchen."

Upon entering the kitchenette, Charlie went straight to the little white coffee maker. "Hello Mr. Coffee," she said to the machine. "Did you miss me?"

Kurt laughed at her. "I didn't know you could speak to kitchen appliances too."

Charlie unplugged the little machine and said, "This is my most prized possession."

Soon the apartment was devoid of all the things Charlie needed. She turned a slow circle in the living room while she thought of all the things she had. _clothes, Cds, Mr. Coffee, toothbrush, razor, Lord of Rings books and DVDs, Fable. What am I missing?_ She stopped facing the door, her work boots sat on the floor next to it.

Charlie scooped them up and stuffed them in the duffle bag with her clothes. "That's everything," she said to Kurt.

"You didn't take much," said the German with surprise.

Shrugging, Charlie said, "I don't need much. Now let's go."

Kurt pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her again. Charlie suppressed a gasp.

"Uh... Kurt," she said hesitantly. His yellow eyes looked down at her. "As much as I like being this close to you, can we place use the door?" _No! You idiot!_ thought Charlie to herself. _You just admitted you like being in this position… with his arms wrapped around you…Just because this is very enjoyable doesn't mean you should TELL him that!_ Charlie continued the mental scolding.

For a minute Kurt looked at her, trying to process what she had just said. _She likes being zis close to me?_ he thought as he looked into her cat eyes. He smiled, showing his pointy white teeth. "Of course ve can," he said as he reluctantly let go of Charlie.

The lights to the apartment clicked off and Charlie closed the door behind her. She and Kurt made their way quickly down the stairs and out the front door, each of them carrying one of Charlie's bags. Five minutes later they had loaded the stuff into the car and sat down. Kurt immediately pulled off the shoes which had been bothering his feet the whole time.

With a smile at Charlie, he started the car and they began to drive back to the Institute.

* * *

These chapters just keep getting longer and longer. Aplogies for any typos. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am going to KILL my computer!!!! I swear if Microsoft word has one more "error" and makes me rewrite another chapter I'm going to throw this damn POS out the window. I HATE YOU!!!!!!!!

At least this time I hadn't finished the entire chapter. -.- Stupid computer.

* * *

A yawn escaped from Charlie's mouth as she and Kurt made their way up the stairs. It was really late and they had just gotten back from their trip to NYC. Once again, Charlie was too late to catch dinner.

"Do you vant any help unpacking," asked Kurt as they walked down the hall to their rooms.

Charlie smiled at the mutant and was about to accept but her smiled soon faded. Laying on the green carpet in front of her door was an agitated looking cat. His tail twitched violently as he glared at the two mutants

"Uh," she said looking from the cat to Kurt. "I think it'd be best if I did it alone." Kurt's eyes flashed disappointment and Charlie quickly added, "Captain looks like he's about to kill me. I don't want you to have to listen to him yelling at me."

With a slight smile Kurt bade Charlie goodnight before teleporting away. A cloud of acrid smoke was all that was left of the blue German.

Charlie sighed and opened the door, Captain getting up and entering the room. The tabby took to the bed while Charlie began to unpack. She was fully aware of the cat's yellow eyes boring into the back of her head.

"Did you have a nice time," Captain asked, icily. Before Charlie could respond he continued. "I didn't. While you were out with Blue boy I wasn't fed. I almost got kicked by that idiot with the shades. I had my tail pulled by some snot-nosed little brat. And then I had to wait five hours for you to open the damn door!" The cat's yowls of anger had been reduced to a low hiss as he said, "I hope you enjoyed yourself."

Charlie had just finished putting her stuff away when she turned to the cat. "Oh, come on Cap'n. It couldn't have been that bad," she said. The tabby grunted and turned his back on her. "Look, I'm sorry. I'll make you a huge breakfast with all your favorites." She paused. "Even caviar."

Stretching out on the bed and closing his eyes Captain growled, "You can find somewhere else to spend the night."

With a defeated sigh, Charlie slipped out of the room and left the door ajar. She crept down the stairs. Not a single soul was awake in the mansion and all was quiet.

Rummaging through the fridge, Charlie came up with a jar of pickles and sliced cheese. She downed the milk and winced at the sour taste. The white liquid always tasted like it was a few days away from curdling.

The small meal appeased her grumbling stomach and she sat back in her chair, thinking of where she would sleep.

Her black and white cat ears swiveled. A sound had drifted to her from somewhere down the hall. As quietly as possible Charlie padded down the hall, following the noise.

Ahead of her was the rec room and Charlie could see a soft glow on the hardwood floor. Voices reached her ear and she identified one of them as Kurt Russell's.

Walking into the room she could see that the TV was on, playing Tombstone. The back of the couch wasfacing her impairing her vision and making her think that no one was around. A slight movement caught her attention and Charlie grinned.

Crouching down she crawled across the room towards the couch. The predator within took over as she eyed her prey and moved silently in the dark. She kept low and paused when her position was in potential danger.

Finally she was crouched just a few feet away from the couch. Charlie's nose was filled with the smell of her victim. It was a purely masculine scent and yet it was gentle and earthy with a hint of brimstone.

The give-away trait of her victim swished by slowly. A blue spearhead tail. Charlie hunkered down as she watched. It drifted by lazily and she prepared herself for the jump. For a third time it passed by and Charlie felt her own tail twitch as she judged the distance and made the final preparations.

On the fourth passing Charlie launched herself off the floor. Her body soared through the air. With ease she reached one clawed hand down and slapped the blue tail before landing perfectly on the coffee table.

Unfortunately for Charlie she hadn't counted on there being stuff on the table. Her foot slipped on the slick pages of a magazine and she could feel herself falling backwards. Flailing her arms wildly, Charlie tried to regain her balance but to no avail. She clamped her eyes shut while she waited for the impact of the floor between the couch and the coffee table.

She never hit the ground.

One of Charlie's eyes opened and then the other. She was being held up something or someone. There were two strong arms wrapped around her waist, it was comforting to have them there.

"You are verrückt," whispered a voice in her ear.

Charlie smiled and said, "And you're speaking in a language I don't understand."

She felt Kurt smile as he said, "You are crazy. Vhat vere you doing?"

"I was just practicing my hunting skills," she said feigning innocence.

It was at this moment she realized the position they were in. Her feet were still on the coffee table but she was leaning back against Kurt. His arms were wrapped tightly but comfortably around her waist while his head rested on her shoulder. Charlie's hands were resting lightly on Kurt's.

She could feel his bare skin. It was soft and smooth, much like her own. As Charlie sat there thinking about how his skin felt against her own she noticed that she was gently rubbing his hand with one of her fingers. Her cheeks grew hot as a blush crept up on her and deepened when she noted that neither one of them was pulling apart.

Kurt could feel his heart race as he held Charlie firmly in his arms. Her brown hair was right next to his face and the smell of watermelons and snow filled his nose. For a minute he thought about why she would smell like snow but the thought was quickly pushed away. One of her fingers was gently caressing his bare skin. His bare, blue skin. Her hands were soft and reminded him of silk. _I should let go_ Kurt thought. _I really should let her go…_ But his arms remained around her waist.

It seemed like an hour passed when Kurt finally convinced himself to let go. Reluctantly his arms slowly removed themselves as Charlie steadied herself.

They stood there in an awkward silence. The movie was coming to a close and the credits began to roll across the screen.

"So," said Charlie finally. "What are you doing up?"

Kurt looked to the TV and said, "I don't sleep much so I just vatch movies at night." His yellow eyes turned back to Charlie's face, her black stripes illuminated by the soft glow of the television. "Vhat about you?"

"I was kind of kicked out of my room" she said with a grim smile. "Captain was a little mad about me leaving him for so long." Kurt suppressed his laughter and Charlie narrowed her eyes at him. "What's so funny?"

"You got kicked out of your room by a katze," he said has his laugh finally escaped and he collapsed on the couch.

Charlie glared at him with mock anger and plopped down next to him. She waited patiently for his laughing fit cease before she turned to him again.

"It doesn't really matter if I can't sleep in my bed anyway," she said thoughtfully. "I'm more of a catnap kind of girl."

Kurt's pointy teeth could be seen as he smiled. "Zere are a lot of katze-like things about you."

"Really," asked Charlie in mock surprise. "Like what?"

Kurt nudged her and she laughed. "Vell since I'm stuck vatching movies vith you,"he said pretending to be annoyed. "Vhat do vant to vatch?"

Charlie dropped to her knees in front of the big screen TV and rifled through the many movies.

"How about a horror flick," she asked over her shoulder.

Kurt shrugged, "I don't sink I have ever vatched any of zose. I usually stick to ze vesterns."

"Ah, a John Wayne type." Charlie continued to browse through the selection of horror movies. "How about 'A Nightmare on Elm Street: The Dream Child' I think its one of the few Freddy movies I haven't seen."

"Okay," said Kurt with a smile. "But if I have nightmares it vill be your door I knock on."

Charlie laughed as she put the movie inand joined Kurt on the couch. "I bet you I can predict every surprise this move has to offer."

The blue German raised an eyebrow at Charlie and he asked, "Vhat do you vant to bet?"

"We'll think of something after the movie," said Charlie with a shrug.

The movie started and the two young mutants watched in silence. It hadn't even been two minutes into the movie when Charlie grinned.

"She's going to get a scare," she said without taking her eyes from the screen.

Kurt looked from the movie to Charlie and then back again. Sure enough the girl on screen screamed.

For a half on hour things carried on this way. Charlie would predict something would happen, it would, and Kurt would be amazed. She never missed a single beat.

The movie was showing a dream one of the characters was having. The girl sat a large table while trays of food were brought out her. Tentacles came out of her chair and held her there while tray after tray was forced into her mouth.

"Zat is disgusting," said Kurt, wrinkling his noseas the girl burst, literally.

"Kind of makes you want to make a sandwich," Charlie joked. She had Kurt had edged closer together as the movie progressed and were only a fraction of an inch apart when she spoke. Charlie gave way to a long suppressed shiver as goose bumps formed on her skin.

Kurt's yellow eyes were torn from the movie and focused on her. "Are you cold," has asked, his voice etched with concern.

After a slight nod from Charlie, Kurt reached up and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch. He threw it over Charlie who smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Kurt," she whispered as she curled up under the warm material.

Sleep began to take over, making her eyelids and head weigh a ton. Charlie closed her eyes and rested her headon Kurt's shoulder.

He tensed slightly atthe sudden contact but relaxed quickly. With a moment's hesitation, Kurt put his arm around Charlie's shoulder and gently pulled her a little closer. Looking down he could see a slight smile on her face as she struggled to stay awake for the rest of the movie.

In a whisper Kurt asked her, "Are you tired?"

His soft voice drifted to Charlie's pointed cat ears and sounded like a lullaby. "Just a little," she murmured while stifling a yawn.

"Do you vant to lay down?" Kurt could see her eyelids droop with every passing second.

"No," Charlie uttered. "I have to stay awake. We have a bet remember?"

With a chuckle Kurt said, "Alvight. Ve vill vatch the rest of ze movie."

A minute passed and Charlie said, "Maybe if I lay down for just a minute…"

Kurt nodded and shifted so he was sitting in the corner of the couch. He had expected Charlie to move to the opposite end and curl up so its needless to say that he was surprised when she didn't.

Charlie moved to Kurt's end of the couch and looked at him blearily for a moment. "Aren't you going to get comfortable," she asked.

Kurt's yellow eyes blinked a few times before he shifted into a slightly more comfortable position. He was now half sitting, half laying on the couch. Charlie lay down next to him and rested her head on his chest.

The rhythmic rise and fall of his chest and the sound of his heart beating eased Charlie into a deep sleep just as Freddy Krueger was tearing some poor kid to shreds.

Kurt lay awake for some time, Charlie by his side. The movie still played but he wasn't paying attention to it. His yellow eyes were focused on the girl who slept next to him, using him as a pillow.

The pale skin and black stripes of her face were illuminated by theartificial light and she lookedtotally relaxed. Her eyes were closed, concealing the beautiful green that lay behind the lids and long curling lashes. Her pale lips curved into a slight smile as she rolled over in her sleep. One of her clawed hands found its way onto Kurt's stomach.

Again the German tensed slightly but soon relaxed. Smiling down at the girl he adjusted himself so was laying next you her as opposed to only half laying down. One of his blue arms wrapped around her and his tail draped itself over her hip. Kurt played with the ends of her brown hair, running it through his fingers.

It seemed to the mutant that his prayers had finally been answered. There he was with a beautiful mutant, who wasn't so different from himself, laying in his arms. She had willingly touched his blue skin, something that very few people outside of the circus had done. With a sigh he rested his head and let sleep wash over him.

Kurt Wagner's last conscious thought was, _Danke Gott._


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: A/N: Bant says: This story rocks! As always though. THIS IS AWESOME! WOOT. well I just hope you update soon, cuz it rocks! I love the long chapters, I have to tell you I was a bit disappointed at 7 in the morn when it didnt say new chappie but its here now! YEAH!

Yeah, about that. I think I might of mentioned before that the site wasn't letting my update (grr!) but its all better now. I'll try to keep my chapters nice and long.. Like over 5 pages. No guarantees. Thanks again Bant!

I will now take this time to mention (again) the fact that I HATE Ororo and how all Kurt fics involve her. Grreth on Ororo!!!

* * *

Unconsciousness was beginning to lift and as she lay on her side, Charlie's senses were coming back to her. The first to return was feeling. She felt warm. She felt the blanket was almost entirely on the floor. She felt… _an arm?_

Sure enough, there was an arm draped over her shoulder, gently holding her close to a body. The chest rose and fell against her own and she could feel the warm breath against the top of her head and ears. The scent of the person next to her filled her nostrils. The masculine smell was mixed with a hint of brimstone.

Charlie still hadn't opened her eyes but she could feel the legs which were tangled with her own. And as the feeling in the rest of her body returned he felt they her tail was coiled around something as well. _Is that a tail…?Why is my tail wrapped around...HOLY SHIT!_ Her green eyes snapped open and her suspicions were confirmed.

Laying next to her was none other than Kurt Wagner.

For a minute Charlie sat there thinking she was in a dream. After blinking a few times and biting her lip she decided she was definitely awake.

Suddenly the previous night came back to her. _Captain, you sly devil. You knew this was going to happen._ she thought to herself. For a moment she pondered whether she would punish or praise the cat.

Her thoughts were cut short by Kurt stirring slightly. Charlie froze as the blue mutant's head rested on the top of her own. Flattening her ears to her head, Charlie listened as Kurt's breathing stayed steady. He was still sleeping.

With a sigh and a slight smile Charlie moved a little closer to him, her forehead resting on his chest. She closed her eyes and waited for him to wake up.

It had to be at least five minutes since she awoke. Charlie had been dozing lightly as cats sometimes do. Her ears had picked up a sound and although her eyes were closed she still knew what was going on around her.

Kurt was still asleep and she was still in his arms, legs and tails tangled together. Around the couch were several students and Charlie could hear them snicker, giggle, and whisper.

"Oh, my god,"whispered one girl that Charlie didn't know. "That is like, SO cute."

"Yeah," snickered a voice she recognized as Bobby. "Imagine what the Professor will say."

Another boy stifled his laughter while a girl snorted and said, "I don't think he'll really care. He'd just give them a slap on the wrist." It was Rogue.

"Should we tell Logan," asked the second boy who Charlie couldn't identify.

"Tell me what," asked a gruff voice from across the room.

Charlie heard the footsteps as he approached the four teens and the couch.

"Shhh," said the first girl. "Like, they're sleeping."

Logan stood next to the sofa where Charlie and thesleeping Kurt lay. She could feel his eyes on her and even though her eyes were still closed she knew he was grinning.

"Hey, Tiger," he said quietly. "I know you're awake. Get the elf up and come to breakfast."

Charlie opened one of her green eyes and looked at Logan. She had thought correctly. The burly man had a half smile on his bearded face.

"I'm going to go like, tell Remy," said the first girl. "Come on Rogue."

The peppy girl dragged Rogue away and the two boys followed close behind.

"Wake up the elf before half the school comes down to see you two lovebirds," Logan said as he walked away.

Charlie glared at his retreating back until he rounded the corner.

Propping herself up on her elbow Charlie said softly, "Kurt. Kurt, wake up." Nothing. "Kurt," said Charlie a little louder as she placed one hand on his shoulder. "Kurt its time to wake up." The blue mutant gave a little grunt but continued to sleep. With a sigh Charlie shook him gently. "Kurt. Please get up. Our tails are tangled together and its almost time for breakfast."

Kurt's yellow eyes snapped open and he sat up abruptly. "Frühstück," he exclaimed in German. "Vhy didn't you vake me up sooner?"

Charlie blinked a few times before she said, "I tried but you sleep like a rock" _'Fruitstick' must mean breakfast._ she thought.

The blue mutant looked around him and the memory of last suddenly came back to him. His dark blue skin turned a little darker as he blushed, remembering that he had spent the night with Charlie in his arms.

"I am sorry fraulien," he whispered, looking down.

Charlie laughed. "Don't worry. Next time I'll just mention a food and you'll be up in an instant." It was Kurt's turn to blink. "Now can we untangle ourselves and eat?"

Kurt looked at the end of the couch to see that he and Charlie were practically on top of each other, their legs and tails a mess of blue and peach and black striped. His face grew hotter as the blush deepened.

It only took a few minutes for the two mutants to get untangled and Charlie led the way to breakfast.

As they entered the kitchen all eyes were turned to them. The little tiled room was crowded and Charlie saw the four students from before, Logan, Scott, and a new student she hadn't met.

Kurt sat down at the table, completely oblivious to what was going on around him. The only that kept running through his mind was what Charlie had just said. _'Next time' Does zis mean zere vill be a next time?_

Rogue and Bobby introduced their three friends.

"This is Piotr, he can turn to steel," said Bobby as he gestured to a very muscular boy who waved a beefy hand. "This is Remy." The second boy took Charlie's hand and kissed it. "He's Cajun," this remark from Bobby earned a glare.

"Hi," said the peppy girl. "I'm Kitty."

"Hey," said Charlie as she made a cup of coffee. "Morning, Scott."

The guy with red shades grunted and walked out of the room. Everyone stared at the door.

"Don't mind him," said Kitty. "He just has a thing about breaking rules." Charlie could sense that there was more to it but didn't say anything.

"And you've broken quite a few," said Logan as heslipped some whiskey into his coffee. "I mean bringing a cat to the school and passing out with a guy on the couch is a serious offense around here." His voice oozed with sarcasm.

Charlie took a sip of her steaming coffee while Kitty turned to her with a smile. "So are like, you and Kurt going out."

Taken by surprise, Charlie accidentally gulped the steaming hot liquid. Kurt nearly fell of his chair and Logan suppressed a laugh at their reactions.

"Uh…" said Charlie while she put her mug down. All eyes were going from her to Kurt. She looked to the blue mutant but he was as lost as she was.

At that exact moment a tabby cat sauntered into the room and leapt onto a chair. It was her perfect opportunity for a distraction.

"You," she said rounding on the cat and sounding angry. Captain's large yellow eyes looked up at her innocently. "You have to help me," she hissed so no one would understand her.

The cat gave a kitty smile and began to lick hispaw. "I thought I helped you when I kicked you out of the room last night. Did you hear the latest scandal? Two mutants were caught sleeping on the couch together."

Charlie's eyes widened and her ears were pinned back. "I'm going to kill you," she growled but so all the people would understand her.

Looking up, Captain saw the sincerity in Charlie's green eyes. In flash he had bounded off the chair and out the door, the young girl on his heels.

After Charlie left the kitchen everyone stared at the door, stunned. Logan only shook his head and turned back to his Irish coffee. The five students all filed out of the kitchen, puzzling over what had just happened.

Kurt's yellow eyes turned to the rugged man. "Logan," he said quietly, causing Logan to look up at his blue friend.

The blue mutant opened his mouth, trying to find words for what he wanted to say but promptly closed it. There was nothing he could say to describe how he felt and just as few to ask for advice.

Logan grinned. "I've seen the way you look at her, Elf," he said. "You like her and more than just a friend." His grin broadened. "You should have seen your face while you were on that couch with her. Looked like you died and went to heaven."

Kurt nodded. "Zat is how I feel vhen I'm around her but I do not know if ze feeling is returned," he said sadly.

Logan let out a bark of laughter. "Are you kidding me? She's crazy about you."

"How do you know," asked Kurt, looking up.

"Every time she sees you my senses get a assaulted by all the signs." Logan drained the last of his coffee and got up. His words had caused Kurt's eyes to light up. "Go get her, bub," said Logan as he walked out of the room.

Charlie stepped out of the bathroom and began to get dressed in her slightly baggy clothes. The whole time she ignored the cat watching her.

"You're not still mad, are you?" Captain sat on the bed and looked at her imploringly.

"No," said Charlie with a defeated sigh. "I still think you could have clued me in, though."

"He likes you, you know," said the cat as he watched the mutant brush her hair. "I picked up on all the signs. I'm surprised you haven't, yet. Whenever he sees you, his heart sounds like its going explode." The cat paused. "Then again you probably wouldn't be able to hear it over your own heartbeat."

Charlie glared at her cat. "You're evil," she stated flatly.

"And you love it," said the tabby as he stretched out.

There was a knock on the door and Charlie practically ran to open it. She was surprised to see who stood there.

"The Professor wants to see you," grumbled Scott Summers.

Charlie nodded and followed him, leaving her door open a little for Captain.

The two of them silently walked down the halls until they came to his office. Scott opened the door and Charlie stepped inside. The door closed with a snap and she could hear the young man walking away.

"Ah, Charlie," said the Professor cheerfully. "Have a seat." She sat down. "I was hoping to start your training today. We'll do it right here in my office."

Charlie nodded and quietly said, "Okay." _Maybe he's not going to punish me after all. _she thought.

Professor Xavier gave her a knowing smile. "Think of an animal." Charlie thought of a tiger. "Now picture every detail of that animal. Clear yourmind of everything but that." With a little difficulty Charlie managed. "Now," said the Professor. "Concentrate very hard on becoming that animal."

Every fiber of her being was focused on the tiger she pictured. She imagined having its fur, its nose. Her body was filled with a slight tingling sensation but Charlie ignored it andcontinued to focus on the tiger.

The tingling stopped and the Professor said, "Excellent. You may open your eyes now."

Charlie did as she was told. Nothing seemed different. She looked down and her jaw dropped.

Her entire body was completely covered in orange-brown fur with black stripes. She had large paws and could feel the retractable claws hiding under her flesh.

The Professor was smiling at her. "That was wonderful. I can't believe how quickly you caught on. Now try to transform back."

Closing her eyes again, Charlie pictured herself. She imagined her shoulder-length brown hair, her green cat eyes, clawed hands, pointed cat ears, and her three-foot long tail. She even pictured every exact detail of the black stripes which covered her peach body.

The tingling came and went and Charlie opened her eyes to find she was back to normal. The Professor hadn't stopped smiling. He had her try a few more animals including a fox, an owl, and an snake. Finally she was getting a little tired.

"You have a gift for this, Charlie," the bald man said. "I want you to practice every chance you get. Turn into as many animals as you can think of. Eventually you will be able to transform without thinking about it and perhaps even while performing tasks."

The young woman smiled, showing her fangs. "Thanks Prof," she said as she stood to go.

"Oh, there is one other thing," he said. Charlie turned to face him. "I've heard that you fell asleep with a certain German last night."

Charlie nodded and said, "We were watching a movie and it was and-" he cut her off in the middle of defending herself.

"There is no need to explain. I know all about it."

"You do?"

Charles Xavier nodded. "Although sleeping with fellow mutants where all can see is generally looked down on, no harm was meant and it was entirely by accident. I don't think I'll punish you or Mr. Wagner."

Charlie smiled at the bald man. _I wonder if relationships are okay in this place… I wonder if he knows what Kurt thinks…_

Reading her thoughts the Professor said, "Mr. Wagner thinks a lot of things and usually very loudly. I can't quote him on anything but…" He leaned forward in his wheelchair and whispered, "Kurt does have feelings for a certain, talented young woman with pointy ears and a tail."

Charlie grinned at the Professor and hugged him. "Thanks Professor," she said happily.

The older man laughed. "Remember, you didn't hear it from me. Now, run along, I have a class to teach.

Charlie all but skipped down the halls. The day was looking pretty good and it was hardly even noon.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Okay I'm pushing for my 4th update in one day. Go me!! Coffee makes me very hyper… I think I need to stop making it so strong. Whoooo!

DreamSprite says: What about Sabertooth? I like your story a lot and hope you update soon

In the words of the immortal Willy Wonka… on second thought I actually have no idea as to how the quote goes and its notreally relevant. Sabretooth will appear in later chapters. For the time being I'm working on building up the Kurt (sigh!) and Charlie (yay!) relationship. As you can see I've been updating as fast as rabbits reproduce.

Thanks for the review!

* * *

Through the eyes of a cat, the mansion looked totally different. Everything was bigger and Charlie could see so many interesting things on the floor. There was money and small personal items to be found in the nooks and crannies that people couldn't see from their usual height.

The orange and black striped cat trotted through the mansion. She was in the mood to wreak havoc and she wanted a partner in crime.

Charlie's pink nosed picked up the scent of the tabby cat. The smell of pure testosterone led her to the kitchen.

On a chair sat Captain, eyeing Scott's chicken salad sandwich. His tail twitched as his yellow eyes glared at the man with red shades.

The sandwich was set on the plate while Scott turned to talk to Ororo. Captain's paws were up on the table and he was stretching out, mouth open for a taste of the sandwich.

With one deft move, Charlie had leapt onto the table and taken off with the food. There was a shout of anger from the kitchen as she streaked off for the rec room. The pounding of footsteps followed her along with Scott's yells, but they faded fast.

Charlie slipped under the foosball table and began to pick at the food, laughing to herself.

"Is that you, Charlie," asked a familiar voice behind her.

Turning, Charlie saw Captain creeping towards her. "In the fur," she said with a smile, her green eyes twinkling.

"Wow," breathed Captain. "You look like Garfield."

She boxed the tabby's ears playfully. "That was mean, Cap. And to think I was going to let you cause trouble with me."

Her companion's yellow eyes widened and he began to beg her. "Charlie I will love you forever if you let me in on it."

The kitty-cat grin spread across Charlie's whiskered face as she said, "Alright."

A tabby cat lounged comfortably under the coffee table while a tiger cat hid under the couch a few feet away. Several students sat on the sofa, watching the television and talking animatedly.

With one paw, Captain reached out and batted a boys leg. He didn't notice. He did it again and this time the kid looked down. Without giving it a second thought the boy went back to his conversation. Lazily, Captain batted the boy's leg. He shifted his foot slightly and Captain gave a kitty grin.

This time the tabby used both paws to grab the boy's attention. With an exasperated sigh the boy picked the cat up who promptly began to purr. That was the signal.

Charlie stuck a ginger paw out from under the couch and gave the boy a quick bat before pulling back again.

"What the," said the boy as he looked down. There was nothing there and he gave Captain a wary look. The tabby cat looked back innocently with his yellow eyes.

Things continued like this for a few more minutes until the boy jumped up. "What keeps hitting me," he nearly shouted. He got down on his knees and lowered his head to look under the couch.

He gave out a cry of surprise as one orange paw shot out and slapped his nose.

The boy recovered in time to see two cats streak off for the library.

Charlie lay on a table in the library. Jubilee sat in front of her with a book open. Captain sat on the floor under her chair.

Casually the ginger and black cat swept her tail onto the page the girl was reading. It was brushed away quickly. A few minutes passed and the tail moved back into place over the page.

Jubilee sighed and moved the tail again. About thirty seconds later and the tail was back. The young girl glared at the cat and moved the tail again. Charlie waited a whole minute before her tail swished back into place.

"Look, kitty," said the girl angrily. "I don't know where you came from but you better stop."

Charlie's green eyes shone with innocence and Jubilee turned back to her book.

There was a cry of frustration when the striped tail found its way onto the book again. Jubilee scooped Charlie up and put her on the floor with a scowl.

When she turned back to her book she was surprised to see a tabby cat laying there. Actually laying across the whole book, looking up at her with insolence. Angrily Jubilee grabbed the book and stormed out of the library.

The two cats headed off to find another victim.

All day Charlie and Captain messed with people. One would distract them while the other did something. Or one would lay on someone's lap and when the person turned away for an instant the cat would have suddenly changed. They had even used one of Captain's little fake mice to gross Kitty out. It was quite fun for the two felines.

"What can we do now," asked Charlie when she had run out of ideas.

"Listen in on peoples' private conversations," suggested the tabby as they sauntered down a hall.

"As interesting as that would be, no." Charlie entered the kitchen and stretched out on a chair.

Captain grinned as he sat next to her. "Remember what I used to do to your roommate?"

"You did a lot of stuff to her Cap," reminded Charlie.

"Yeah but I used to wait until she needed to go to the bathroom and then I'd shred the toilet paper." He purred at the memory.

"Didn't you used to try to sit on her lap too?"

"Probably." Captain's earspricked up as someone walked by the kitchen. "Let's save that for tomorrow."

Charlie was a about to respond when a _bamf!_ filled the kitchen, accompanied by black, sulfurous smoke, and a blue mutant.

"Oh, its your lover boy," said Captain evilly. "Perhaps I'll have some fun with him."

Charlie shouldered the cat off the chair as she said, "No, you won't."

"Fine, I'll leave you two alone." The tabby sauntered out the door, leaving Charlie and Kurt.

The German was going through the fridge and hadn't noticed Charlie yet. She thought of this as an advantage.

"Hey, Elf," grunted Logan as he walked in and sat at the table.

"Hallo," replied Kurt, joining him with a couple of sodas.

The spearhead tail didn't move around like it usually did, it just sort of hung there. Kurt seemed pretty down about something.

Logan noticed as well as he chugged his Coke. "What's wrong," he asked listlessly. "Wait, let me guess. The girl?

Looking up from his untouched drink the blue mutant said, "I sink I offended her somehow. I have not seen her since zis morning."

"Well," said Logan as he sniffed. "She had training with Chuck today. I wouldn't worry about it, she's probably just sleeping."

There was doubt in Kurt's voice when he said, "For ze whole day? Nein. I sink she does not like me"

There was exasperated groan from Logan. "Elf, if you say that one more time I'm gonna give you a few less limbs to teleport with. She likes you, and I'm not going to tell you again."

For a long moment neither of the men spoke and Charlie could hear Logan sniffing the air. She knew his enhanced senses had picked up her scent. He looked to the chair next to himand sawthe cat sitting there.

"Elf, get me another soda, would ya?"

At Logan's request Kurt gotup and went the fridge. While the German's back was turned, Logan picked Charlie up and set her on the table.

"On second thought," he said as he walked out of the room. "Never mind. I have to see Chuck."

With a sigh Kurt put the can away. He turned back to the table to see the ginger and black cat watching him with green eyes.

Warily he sat back down at the table, his yellow eyes never leaving Charlie's. He drank from his soda while still watching the cat.

"Hallo," he finally said. "I feel so dumm talking to you but I sink you can understand me, nein?"

Charlie blinked slowly in response. Her green eyes obviously shouting, "Yes!"

"Are you Charlie," asked the German hesitantly. "You have her eyes."

The ginger cat seemed to smile at him as it purred. "Yes, Kurt. It's me but you don't need to know that. Tell me your secrets," Charlie said, knowing he couldn't understand her.

One of his large blue fingers scratched behind her ear. Charlie purred even louder. "Oh, God! Now I know why this is soooo enjoyable for cats." She closed her eyes and relished the feeling.

"I vish I could tell you my secrets kazte, but I sink if I do you vill tell Charlie." He stopped scratching and his yellow eyes studied the cat. "Or zat you are Charlie."

Charlie gave a mewl before he jumped off the table and trotted out of the room.

After transforming into her usual cat-like self, Charlie wondered what Kurt had to say about herwhich he didn't want her to know. Then she remembered the Professor's words from that morning. _Alright, so maybe her does like me... I wonder when he'll say something about it._

With a smile she walked into the kitchen to find that Kurt was still there and that Captain had returned.

"Hello boys," said Charlie as she took a seat.

"Hallo Fraulein," said Kurt with a pointy-white smile.

"He likes you," Captain said all to cheerily. "Did you see his face light up just now? I did!"

She ignored the cat and turned to Kurt. "So how has your day been?" _His face does seem to be brighter…_

"Oh, vell you know, ze usual," he said quietly while fingering his soda. "Vhat about you? I haven't seen you since zis morning."

"I had my first training lesson with the Professor," she said casually.

"Vell," he asked eagerly. "How did it go?"

Charlie shrugged and said, "Fine."

There was a moment of silence between the mutants which Captain took advantage of. "Ask him out," the cat prompted.

"No," meowed Charlie.

"Why not? He'll say yes." The cat's eyes had that all-knowing shine to them.

Charlie sighed and said so that Kurt couldn't understand, "I'm waiting for _him_ to ask _me_."

The tabby cat looked like he was about to cough up a hairball. "You're insane! There's no doubt about it. If you don't ask him out then someone else will." Charlie's eyes flashed dangerously. "That Ororo lady seemed mighty interested in Blue boy here. If you don't ask him then she will and… and…" Captain trailed off.

_He's right_. Charlie's cat eyes turned from Captain to Kurt. _Well I suppose it wouldn't hurt if I just… kind of… dropped a hint… or made a suggestion._

"Vhat did ze kazte say?" Kurt's yellow eyes held a curiosity.

"Oh, he just wanted to know about cat nip," Charlie said, thinking of a lie.

Captain meowed saying, "Nice cover."

"Of course I'd never give it to a psycho like him," her comment earned a glare from the tabby.

Kurt chuckled before he gently scratched behind the cat's ears. Charlie was filled with a longing to be in Captain's place. The way his fingers felt, the mere memory of it sent chills down Charlie's spine.

"So," said Charlie as she mentally shook herself. "Last night was fun." _'Last night was fun.' I'm such an idiot._

Two sets of yellow eyes looked to her. Kurt's looked surprised while Captain's looked as though he felt embarrassed for her.

"You enjoyed it," asked Kurt, his cheeks getting a little darker in color.

Charlie grinned, showing her fangs. "What girl wouldn't enjoy watching Freddy Krueger maim the innocent while falling asleep in the arms of handsome circus performer?" _I didn't just say that. Tell me I didn't just say that!_

Again Kurt's blue skin seemed to darken and Charlie felt the heat rise in her face.

"Charlie," meowed Captain with amusement. "You just embarrassed him. Oh... you mortified yourself too."

There was a long awkward silence, not even Captain spoke. Charlie was beginning to fabricate some excuse to get out of the kitchen. _Well if all else fails I could use the classic 'Hey about them Red Sox.'_

She had just opened her mouth to say something that would probably just worsen the situation when Kurt spoke first.

"Charlie," he began, she could sense his nervousness and it was making her feel the same way. "Vould you… I vas vondering if... you vould vant to…" Kurt's yellow eyes found Charlie's green ones and he held her gaze as hesaid, "Vould you like to vatch anozer movie tonight?"

For a moment she just blinked at him while trying to process what he had just asked her.

"Charlie," said Captain with his kitty laughter. "If you can't say anything at least smile and nod."

"Sure," she finally managed with a smile. "I'd love to."

Captain's cat grin broadened. "His heart just skipped a beat… or was that you?"

* * *

Must sleeeep! 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I put four chapters up in one night and all I get is two reviews?

Bant says: YES NEW CHAPTER! 3 OF THEM! I WAS BABYSITTING OR I WOULD HAVE REVIWED EVERY ONE OF THEM!! Sorry, but these rocked! I love it I love it I love it! I absolutely cannot wait cuz its anozer weekend tummorah!YES!

Thanks Bant! You're wonderful even if you haven't updated in awhile.

Bamfed says: Wow, I didn't think a story could suck so bad. The character is nowhere near believable. A serious sue alert. There was not one thing I found believable about your character's encounter with Kurt. I don't see much of a plot going, either. Well at least you tried. I guess it's my own fault for reading something so horrible.

…Ouch. You're right though, I don't think I captured Kurt's personality as well as I did Toad's in my last fic. Plot? Psh! Who needs it. And yes, I did try and as far as I can tell you haven't. My advice to you would be "go suck an egg."

When will people learn that romance fics are never believable?

Moving on…

* * *

"What should I wear," Charlie askedher cat as she dug through her dresser drawers.

Captain's yellow eyes followed her as she ran around the room frantically. "This is very out of character for you. I don't remember you ever worrying about what you look like," he said pensively.

"You're so helpful," Charlie said sarcastically as she pulled out some clothes and held them up. "How about this?"

"I remember you once worea straw hat along with overalls just to prove a point to your roommate."

Thinking back, Charlie had to laugh. Shewent the whole dayin the "county bumpkin get-up" just to prove that people in New York didn't care.

"Yeah," she said with a smile. "Jenny still didn't get it."

With a defeated sigh Charlie shoved her clothes back into her dresser. She needed a shower more than she needed a good outfit.

A half an hour later and the felinoid was back to her usual self again. Charlie carelessly grabbed some pajamas and pulled them on. It was a large t-shirt and a pair of green pants with purple dancing monkeys.

"Okay I know you don't care what people think," said Captain as he eyed the pants. "But those pants are ridiculous. You're not actually wearing them are you?"

Looking down at the purple monkeys Charlie smiled. "Are you planning on joining Queer Eye for the Straight Guy?"

Ignoring the comment, Captain changed the subject by asking, "What time will you be back?"

Charlie brushed out her wet hair while she thought about it. "I'm not sure," she said after a minute. "Probably not until really late."

"If at all," added Captain as Charlie walked out the door.

Once again most of the people in the mansion were asleepwhen Charlie slipped down the stairs. As she walked down the hall to the rec room a noise from the kitchen caught her attention. Out of curiosity she peeked her head in the door.

Logan sat at the table with Bobby. They both looked up when Charlie walked in.

"Hi Tiger," they almost chorused.

Hey guys," she said. "What are you doing up?"

Logan looked down at his Coke and grunted, "Couldn't sleep."

"Yeah," said Bobby as he nodded with agreement. "Care to join us for some ice-cream and soda?"

Charlie shifted her feet in discomfort and looked down. "Uh… no I'm uh…movies…" she trailed off.

"Meeting the elf for another late night movie, eh," asked Logan as he and Bobby smirked. Charlie nodded, still looking at her feet and turning red. "Well then you better go."

With a sigh, Charlie padded out of the kitchen and to the rec room. The TV was off and the couch was vactmt, Kurt nowhere in sight. She sat down on the comfy cushions and clicked the television on.

As she sat there, the channels flying by on the screen, Charlie heard something behind her. Her black ears turned slightly to the room behind her. Charlie's green eyes not moving from the TV.

Something was behind her, moving closer. Charlie gave a slight sniff to catch the scent and she knew immediately who it was.

"Hello, Kurt," she said with a smile.

There was a slight pause before he said, "Hallo." Kurt walked around the couch. "How did you know it vas me?"

For an answer, Charlie tapped her nose. "Where were you," she asked as he stood next to the coffee table.

"I sought ve might need some snacks," he said as he dropped an arm load of food on the table. "Zere is popcorn und soda und I even found some licorice."

Charlie's green eyes widened. "Licorice? Kurt Wagner you are my hero," she said as she practically dived for the bag of candy. "Licorice is right up there with peanuts on my list of favorites."

Kurt put on a movie and sat down next to Charlie who was still holding the pack of licorice. Tonight there was only a few inches between the two of them.

"What are watching," asked Charlie, licorice hanging from her mouth.

Laughing Kurt said, "Cut Zroat Island, it has pirates."

Charlie groaned. "You actually like that movie?"

Kurt turned to the young woman, eyes wide. "You don't like it? I sink it is a guter film."

"Whatever floats your boat," said Charlie with a shrug and taking more of the licorice.

Five minutes into the movie, the candy was gone and Charlie had to resort to the popcorn. She held the bowl between herself and Kurt and the two munched away while Geena Davis delivered the punch line to a bad joke.

Before long Kurt had his arm around Charlie who was snuggled up to him. The popcorn was almost out and they were going to need more to get through the rest of the movie.

"Kurt did I ever tell you that you're amazing, wonderful, marvelous, stupendous, spectacular, astounding, and incredible," said Charlie slyly. Kurt looked at herwith a sheepish but proudsmile and Charlie continued. "And did I ever mention that we're out of popcorn?"

For a moment he was stunned but he quickly recovered and smiled. "Vell I could go get some more but I'm afraid of ze dark," it was his turn to be sneaky.

"Well with Logan on the prowl I'd be afraid too."

Kurt had had to suppress a smile at Charlie's comment. "Vill you come vith me and protect me from ze big, bad, Volverine?"

"Alright," Charlie said as she paused the move. "We can go on a safari."

The two mutants crept down the hall, listening for any signs of life. As they neared the kitchen Charlie turned to whisper to Kurt.

"Right," she said in a bad Australian accent. "We're approachin' the natural environment of the dreaded Wolverine."

They were right outside of the kitchen now and Wolverine and Bobby could be heard talking inside.

"Our mission is to sneak into his burrow and steal his food without getting caught," she said trying to sound like the Crocodile Hunter. "If we're spotted by the beast we probably won't live very long."

Together Kurt and Charlie tip-toed into the kitchen in possibly the most obvious fashion. They looked like two crooks in an cartoon. Bobby and Logan both looked at them as if they had three heads each.

Ignoring the strange looks from the two guys, Charlie rummaged through the cupboards while Kurt took to making more popcorn. Soon they had more candy and another bag of popcorn and they began to "sneak" out of the kitchen again.

"What are you doing," Bobby finally asked, unable to bare the curiosity for another minute.

Charlie's eyes widened in mock horror as she and Kurt froze. With her free hand she grabbed his arm. "We've been spotted, mate," she said in the accent.

"Vhat ever shall ve do," asked Kurt, feigning alarm and placing a three fingered hand to his forehead.

"Just back away slowly so we don'tstartlethem. No sudden movements." They both began to back out of the kitchen while Bobby and Logan stared at them, eyebrows raised.

"Right," said Charlie as they reached the door. "Run!"

The two mutants turned tail, literally, and ran down the hall back to the rec room.

"What just happened," asked Bobby as he stared at the place where Kurt and Charlie had just been.

Logan shook his head and said, "I have no idea."

Once they were back in the rec room they both crashed on the couch and Charlie hit the play button. The movie went back into action while Kurt and Charlie began to devour the sugar filled food that surrounded them.

The movie reached the final battle between the pirates and Charlie turned to Kurt with an evil grin.

She grabbed a handful of popcorn and jumped away from him while yelling, "Ahoy there Captain Kurt!"

The moment he looked up, Kurt was pelted with popcorn. He took his own handful and threw it Charlie as she ducked down behind the side of the couch.

"I've got all ze popcorn," he gloated as he nabbed the bowl. "You are unarmed."

"That's what you think," Charlie said as she jumped up, brandishing her licorice. "On guard!"

Kurt grabbed a pixie stick off the table and the two began to sword fight. It was a slightly one-sided fight considering Charlie's Twizler was half the size of Kurt's pixie stick. Finally she grabbed a Pixie stick of her own and began to beat Kurt with the two candies alternatively.

Using his tail, Kurt picked up the popcorn bowl and dumped it over Charlie's head. Her green eyes glared at him as he laughed over his victory.

"Very well Captain Kurt," she said defeated. "You've won the war. Claim your prize of Sugar High Island."

"I sink I vill take…" Kurt eyed the candy as he thought. "Ze licorice."

Reluctantly, Charlie handed the red candy over to him and got up to put in a new movie. The screen came to life again as she sat down next to Kurt.

"Vhat movie is zis," asked the German as the Lord of the Rings began to play.

"A good one," stated Charlie as she rested her head on his shoulder.

By the time the Fellowship was leaving Moria, Charlie felt the effects of thesugar wearing off. Her eyes grew heavier and she began to nod off.

* * *

Okay I have to stop here. I'm getting distracted too easily to continue. Hope you enjoyed it.

"Captain Kurt" har har har! I'm sooo funny.(Sarcasm)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: CharmedChosen5 says: I absolutely love this story. I like any story with Kurt in it. Usually I go for Kurt and Ororo relationship fics but this one is excellent. I don't know what Bamfed was talking about but your story does not suck, its one of the best I've read in a while. So keep up the good work and update soon.

Thank you! I'm really glad to hear that you like it. I like Ororo and all but I prefer Kurt/OC fics… I'm not jealous of her or anything. I swear! Thanks again!

Bant says: YEAH! NEW CHAPPIE! I think thats how I will start all my reviews, anyways. That was cool, food fights are the best. Only 1 plot problem now, who is going to clean that up! He he he, It is impossible to fall asleep during LOTR right? OH MON DEUI! It might be possible, update soon!

Bant, if I had a dime for every review you've made for this fic… I'd have a lot of dimes. Thank yooouuu!!!!

* * *

The mess in the rec room was enough to make anyone sick. Scott and Logan made their ways across the room, being careful not to step on the candy, popcorn, or empty soda cans. They were heading for the couch where a the heavy breathing of two people could be heard over the slight hum of the TV which had been left on.

Laying on the couch, in a mess of arms and legs were the same two people that had been found in the same position the previous day. Logan suppressed a smirk while Scott shook his head.

Charlie and Kurt were sprawled out on the couch. Kurt was snoring slightly, his tail giving an occasional twitch. A twizler hung out of Charlie's mouth as she purred audibly in her sleep.

"Will you two wake up," Logan said loudly, causing Charlie to stir.

Her green eyes focused on him. "What time is it?" she asked groggily, the licorice still hanging from her mouth.

"Time for you to wake up."

Removing Kurt's arm from around her, Charlie sat up on the edge of the couch. In the early morning light she could see the mess they had made last night.

"What the hell did you two do last night," demanded Scott angrily.

Again Charlie looked around at the food covered floor and she took the candy out of her mouth. "Can't you tell? We had a kegger. Kids from all over town came."

Scott glared at her. "You better clean this mess up and fast! And when you're done you're to come to the Danger Room for training."

He stormed off while Charlie and Logan watched him go.

"What crawled up his ass and died," she asked. Logan seemed to stiffen a little and Charlie could sense that she had touched a nerve. "Did someone he was close to…" Her voice trailed off.

Logan nodded. "I'll tell you about it later. Right now you have to clean this up." He walked away, his boots could be heard even when he reached the entrance hall.

With a sigh Charlie turned to the task at hand. _How in the hell am I supposed to clean all this up?_ An idea hit her. She concentrated and felt the now familiar tingling spread through her body. When her eyes opened again, she was about half her usual height and covered in fur. _Dog's are always good for cleaning up food._

In a matter of minutes her newly acquired, long, pink tongue had licked every last bit of food off the floor. Now it was just a matter of waking up Kurt.

She placed her paws on the table and began to lick his blue face. _Hmm.. He tastes like… sugar? Oh, that's from last night. _While her pink tongue dragged over his face, leaving slobber all over it, she could feel his angelic markings.

Finally Kurt began to stir. "Charlie," he mumbled. "Stop it, zat tickles." This just made Charlie lick his face even more. "Okay. I'm up."

The teleporter sat up and opened his eyes. For a moment he was slightly surprised to be face-to-face with a large, black dog. His yellow eyes blinked at Charlie.

"Iz zat you, Charlie?" Charlie gave a bark and began to chase her tail. This caused Kurt to laugh. "Who cleaned up ze mess," he asked as he looked around at the now spotless floor.

Standing up on her hind legs, Charlie did a little doggie dance and gave a bark. When she landed again she closed her eyes and thought about her normal human self. It was taking less and less time for her to transform.

"Come on," said Charlie when she opened her eyes again. "I have to go to the Danger Room and I have no idea how to get there."

Kurt stood up as he asked, "Vhat time do you have to be zere?"

"Actually Scott didn't say." She checked her watch. "It's 6:45 now so I guess in fifteen minutes. There's enough time for breakfast."

Mr. Coffee gurgled to life when Charlie hit the button. Kurt sat at the table with a bowl of cereal, his tail swishing about behind him. The sweet aroma of coffee filled the room and drifted out into the halls. There was a comfortable silence between the two young mutants as Charlie sipped her coffee and Kurt munched his Kix.

"Morning," bubbled Kitty as she walked in, closely followed by Rogue who only waved.

"Good morning," said Charlie as she checked her watch again.

Kurt looked up from his bowl and greeted the two girls with a "Guten morgen."

Kitty poured some of the steaming dark liquid from Mr. Coffee into her mug. "Did you guys sleep well?"

"Like a rock," said Charlie as she skimmed the news paper. "Well, Kurt was like a rock, I had to try to sleep though his snoring."

Kitty and Rogue both raised their eyebrows and Kurt looked up again.

"I do not schnarcher," he said defensively.

Charlie grinned. "Yes you do."

"Vell you vere purring!"

"Wait," interrupted Kitty. "You two slept together again last night?"

"If by 'slept together' you mean the horizontal tango then no," said Charlie as she checked her watch again.

"Oh, we know Kurt wouldn't do that," said Rogue.

"Yeah," added Kitty. "He's too religious."

"Ah. Well then, yes we did sleep together last night but notuntil after we played Sugar High Island and Wolverine hunter."

The two girls gave Charlie a puzzling look. And Rogue sipped her coffee.

"This is good." She took another sip. "Who made it?"

"Mr. Coffee," answered Charlie simply. "If you mean who put the grinds in the filter and flipped the switch, that was me. I worked at Starbucks so I'm a pro."

Rogue nodded and continued to drink her Coffee while Kitty asked, "Are you two official yet?"

Charlie could feel her cheeks growing red and she looked to Kurt. His navy skin was getting a little darker. She raised an eyebrow at him and he blinked his yellow eyes.

"I'll be sure to make large neon signs and hang them up around the Institute when we've decided," said Charlie quickly. "Kurt, we better go if we want to get to the Danger Room on time."

The two tailed mutants hurried out of the kitchen so fast, they were a practically a blur. Kurt and Charlie walked down the corridors side-by-side.

"Charlie," Kurt began as they walked. "About vhat Kitty asked…" The Tiger striped mutant looked up to Kurt. "Vell, she's iz going to keep asking until ve give her a straight answer and-"

"And you wondering what we should tell her," Charlie finished for him.

"Ja," Kurt said, nodding. _Zis iz it. It'z now or never._ "Charlie, ze next time Kitty asks I vant to tell her ja.. zat ve are togezer."

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. "So do I, Kurt," she said with a meek smile.

Kurt smiled and his three blue fingers wrapped around Charlie's hand. Their hands were cupped together as they walked.

"What are you doing," asked Charlie sounding confused.

Quickly, Kurt withdrew his hand. "I am sorry," he said quietly. I… just…"

"You were doing it wrong." Charlie took his hand in hers. "Fingers laced," she said with a smile.

Looking down Kurt saw her hold her index and middle finger together while her pinky and ring finger paired off. She looked like that was doing the Star Trek thing as she laced her the three separate groups with Kurt's own fingers.

Without another word, the two walked down the hall together. Both of them perfectly happy.

"There is a new mutant at the X-mansion," Magneto told the Brotherhood. No one ever questioned his sourced, he just knew. "Apparently she's a felinoid."

"A what," asked the youngest member. A teenager who flicked his shark lighter constantly.

"A felinoid, Pyro. Like Sabretooth," he gestured to the beast of a man who grunted. "From what little information I have on this girl she resembles a tiger."

"Woh are her powers," asked a green man with a thick Cockney accent.

Magneto sighed. "I don't know yet. All I can gather is that she would be very useful to us."

"Should we go retrieve her," the blue woman with slicked back hair asked asshe smiled seductively at Magneto.

"No. I want to find out a little more about her powers before we bring her in." He paused and looked at his cronies. "Hopefully she will not be too loyal to Charles."

* * *

Wow… a little less than six pages. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Ugh! I'm back to the usual wake up at 5 am, write fic, go to school. This bites, I'd rather do this all day.

* * *

"Charlie," said Kurt as they waited for the elevator. "Do you really vant to vear your pj's in ze Danger Room?"

Looking down Charlie caught sight of the green pants with purple monkeys. "Maybe I should change." She checked her watch and said, "I have about five minutes. No where near enough time to get to my room, change, and then go down the Danger Room."

"I vill take you," Kurt said lightly as he pulled her near.

Once again Charlie was pressed against Kurt, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Charlie held on to him tightly with her arms and tail as he closed his yelloweyes and concentrated.

The hallway vanished around them and Charlie closed her eyes tightly. Everything was spinning as if she were on a bad amusement park ride. Her stomach lurched as they reappeared in her bedroom.

"Can't a cat get some sleep around here," hollered Captain from the bed, his yellow eyes glaring at Kurt and Charlie.

"I vill go get dressed az vell," Kurt bowed slightly and _bamfed_ away.

Without a moment to spare Charlie ran into her bathroom and brushed her teeth at warp speed. She splashed some water on her face and barely dried it before she was back in her room, pulling out her clothes. Charlie pulled on a pair of blue jeans and a plain t-shirt. The jeans had a small hole in the back for her tail which wriggledout into the open.

Throwing herself on her bed, Charlie wrestled her shoes on just as Kurt knocked on the door. "May I come in," he asked.

"Yeah," Charlie called back just as she finished tying the laces.

For the second time in less then five minutes, Kurt wrapped his arms and tail around Charlie, pulling her close. Closing his yellow eyes, he concentrated very hard, one mistake and the two of them could end up stuck in a wall.

With another _bamf!_ they teleported out of the room. In a cloud of smoke they reappeared in front of a door in a metal hallway.

"Ve're here," said Kurt gently as Charlie began to loosen her grip. Her arms were around Kurt's neck and her face buried in his chest. "I should teleport vith you mehr often." He smiled at her.

Charlie rolled her eyes and pulled away, turning to the door. "Is that it?"

"Ja." Kurt nodded. "Zat iz ze Danger Room."

"Are you coming in?" Charlie turned back to Kurt, her green cat eyes pleading.

"Nein," he said sadly. "I vill vetch from ze control room." Charlie smiled nervously and turned back to the large metal door. "Don't vorry, Charlie.You vill do fine."

"Thanks Kurt," Charlie whispered to the blue mutant. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

Kurt stood there, stunned, as the door slid open and Charlie stepped in. After snapping himself out of it Kurt went to the control room to watch.

"Welcome," called the calm voice of the Professor, "to the Danger Room. This is where you shall receive all your combat training."

Charlie looked around at the large room, it was almost like a Cathedral with its raised ceiling. "Why do I need combat training," she asked the Professor.

He smiled slightly. "There are mutants in the world who believe that the only way to obtain mutant rights is by demolishing the human race. We, that is the X-men and I, believe that this accomplished peacefully." Charlie looked at him questioningly and he said, "The X-men are a team of mutants who reside in the mansion."

"What is that the X-men do?"

"We save the day," he said with a smile. "Not too long ago Rogue was going to be used in a plot to turn all the world leaders into mutants. The X-men saved Rogue and stopped the mutant terrorists. More recently, there was man named Stryker who wanted to kill all the mutants by using me. The X-men joined forces with the mutant terrorists and stopped me. Unfortunately the terrorists tried to reverse the process so I would kill everybody else." The Professor's face saddened as he continued the story. "The X-men managed to stop me just in time, though there was a loss."

Charlie knew right away that the "loss" was someone who was dear to Scott. _So that's why he's so grumpy._ Deciding not totouch onthe more sensitivesubject Charlie asked, "How exactly could you be used to kill everyone?"

Professor Xavier went on to explain Cerebro and how while using the machine he was connected to every living person on the planet. "If I concentrate too hard on one person or a group of people, I could kill them."

Nodding absently, Charlie thought about this. "Well that wasn't a very good plan." Professor Xavier looked up with surprise. "A lot of people are born everyday and at least half of them are mutants. What was Stryker planning on doing, having you use Cerebro as a nightly ritual? And what would he do when you eventually… uh… bought the farm?"

"Stryker's full plans will forever be a mystery to us," said the bald man. "When the dam flooded he died. Now, back to the matter at hand. I will be watching from the control room. We'll start you off at the lowest level and see how you do."

"What exactly am I supposed to do," asked Charlie as the Professor began to roll away.

"Defend yourself with any means necessary," he said as he left.

_Great. I'm going to die._

A few minutes passed until the Professor's voice echoed through the room. He was behind the glass of the control room, looking down at Charlie. "Alright I'm going to start it up," he said as he flipped a switch.

The sound of mechanics and metal grinding against metal reached Charlie's ears. Instinctively she dropped down to the floor in a crouching position. Her green eyes searched the large room and fell upon a place on the floor. A tile was sliding back, making room for a small cannon.

It turned to Charlie whose eyes widened slightly. The canon opened fire, shooting a laser at her. With surprising ease, Charlie jumped out of the way. Again the canon turned to her and fired. Relying on her reflexes, Charlie dodged the laser.

"Try to stop it," the Professor's voice rang through the room.

Without hesitation Charlie transformed into a small rodent and scurried toward the laser. It fired at her again and she jumped out of the way. The laser canon fired at her repeatedly as her little rat paws carried her toward it.

When she reached the base of the canon she slipped through the gap between the base and the floor. There were several electrical wires before her. Charlie began to chew through them. Soon the canon began to malfunction and sputtered before it died.

Charlie climbed back out of the hole and transformed into her usual tiger striped self. The canon was pulled back into the floor.

"Excellent. I'm going to send someone down now so we can see how you do against a living opponent." In the control room Professor Xavier turned to the people who accompanied him. His eyes roamed over Ororo, Scott, Logan, Kurt, and even a few of the teenagers. Theyhad allgone to see how Charlie would fare. "Scott will you please go down."With a curt nod the young man turned to leave. "Don't forget to go easy on her, she's new."

The door to the Danger Room slid open and Scott stepped in. He was wearing his X-suit and red visor. He walked straight to the middle of the room and looked up to the window of the control room.

Again Charlie heard mechanics. All around her small protective barrierswere sliding out from the floor. The walls of the room flickered and turned into what seemed like an abandoned warehouse.

The Professor's voice rang out again. "The walls are for you to hide behind if you feel the need."

A buzzer went off and Scott's hand went to his visor. Charlie barely had time to duck, the optic laser soared over her head and crashed into a wall. With wide eyes she looked up just as Scott fired another one at her. She dived out of the way and landed behind a wall. Looking at where she had just been, Charlie saw that the floor was badly singed.

_Alright. I can do this, _she thought. _I just need to think of something._

Moving to a crouching position, Charlie quickly judged the distance to the top of the nearest wall. She leapt at it just as the wall she was hiding behind was turned to dust. Scott saw her jump and focused on her, his hand at the ready.

Out of the corner of her eye Charlie saw this. As she neared the wall she turned into an owl and once again narrowly missed being blasted by the optic beams. Scott continued to shoot at the bird which dodged easily.

Charlie pulled her wings close to her body and began to dive towards Scott. Looking a little lower than Charlie, Scott gave her a lead so when his finger hit the button she'd fall into the laser. His finger hit the switch on his visor and the red beam was let loose.

Her wings shot out and slowed her descent considerably just as Scott hit the button. The laser missed by a few inches.

Transforming into a dog in mid-air, Charlie jumped at the suspecting Scott. Her front paws caught him in the chest and knocked him over. Before Scott could make a move Charlie had slipped her large teeth around his neck and held them there gently.

A buzzer went off and Charlie knew to back off. Scott got to his feet while Charlie morphed from her four-legged status into her usual self.

"That was very good," called the Professor's voice. "You had a few close calls but you still did very well. I'm going to send down three more people and we'll see how you do with teamwork. Scott you can come back up now."

The disgruntled man marched out of the room. The door slid open as Scott exited and two people walked in. Charlie greeted Logan and Ororo with a nod.

"Didn't he say there would be a third person?" Charlie looked around confusedly.

A _bamf!_ could be heard as a blue mutant appeared in a cloud of acrid smelling smoke. Kurt grinned at Charlie and waved.

The Professor called down to them from the control room. "Alright," he said. "I want to see how Charlie and Kurt work together so Logan and Ororo, you're teamed up."

Everyone nodded solemnly in agreement. The hologram changed and they were given the impression that they were in the back yard of the mansion, the protective walls looked like hedges.

The buzzer rang and the four people sprang into action. Logan went after Kurt, leaving Ororo and Charlie to duke it out.

The white haired woman's eyes glazed over, changing from a dark brown to white. A harsh wind began to pick up as a heavy fog rolled in, Ororo was lifted off the ground by the wind and hovered about ten feet below the raised ceiling.

Charlie relied on her keen senses to guide her to her opponent. The mist dampened her clothes and clung to her hair as she sniffed out Ororo. _That sneak! She's not on the ground._

Without hesitation, Charlie turned into a hawk and flew out of the mist, heading straight for Ororo. The weather witch smiled when she saw the younger mutant fly at her. The ceiling darkened as black clouds gathered out of nowhere. Charlie could feel the electricity gather in the air around her but it was too late for her to do anything.

A bolt of lightning appeared in the Danger Room and it was flashing towards Charlie with dangerous speed. She prepared herself for impact as it got closer, she closed her eyes. The shock never came.

Instead Charlie felt everything whirl momentarily and there were arms holding her winged body close. The smell of brimstone filled her nose.

Charlie's stomach lurched and she opened her eyes to see that she and Kurt were above Ororo who was looking confused. There was a _bamf!_ as Kurt teleported back to his battle with Logan and Charlie was given a split second make a choice of what to do before she fell.

Tingling filled her body as she transformed from a bird into an elephant. Charlie's massive gray body began to fall faster until Ororo was under her. The two of them were hurtling towards the ground at an alarming rate.

With another tingling sensation, Charlie had turned into a condor. She grabbed onto Ororo's X-suit and began to flap her ten foot wings frantically. Luckily Ororo was conscious enough to use the wind to aid in her rescuing.

It took a few minutes but Ororo's fall had been slowed and she landed on the ground perfectly unscathed. The woman nodded to Charlie when she had turned back into her normal self.

"Now you have to help Kurt," she said as gestured to the fighting men.

Without a word Charlie had turned into a tiger and was bounding across the Danger Room to join the fray. With a loud growl she caught Logan's attention. The man looked up to see a large striped feline barreling towards him.

He turned his whole body, ready for the pounce. What he wasn't ready for was Kurt. The blue mutant teleported behind him and put him in a sleeper hold. Logan tried to flip the German off his back but Kurt had his legs and tail wrapped around him for a firmer grip.

Logan raised his arm and prepared to punch Kurt. His first swing missed as a large striped paw swatted his hand away. Logan's dark eyes shot to Charlie who stood before himattentively, green eyes blazing.

The sound of a buzzer filled the room and Kurt let Logan out of his grip while Charlie tiredly made her transformation. The four mutants gathered in the center of the room as Professor Xavier entered.

"That was marvelous," he said with a smile. "Kurt and Charlie you make an excellent team. Again you had a few close calls but with the proper training you'll be an amazing fighter. Some very good strategies," Professor X said informed Charlie. "I think that's enough for today."

"Does she get to join," Logan asked as he eyed Charlie.

"Join?" Charlie looked from Logan to the Professor. "Join what?"

Charles Xavier smiled. "Charlie would you like to join the X-men?"

She blinked a few times and asked, "You want me to join the team and fight the forces of evil?" They all nodded. "Sounds like something from a comic book but okay. Count me in."

"We'll have a suit for you in no time," said Xavier has he led them out of the room. "Which reminds me, Charlie. The equipment for your photo class is finally here. You can start tomorrow."

With a mournful nodded Charlie followed him out. The last thing she wanted to do was teach a class but she knew she had to. Charles Xavier had taken her in, given her a home, let her keep her cat, taught her control, and even let her join the X-men. Teaching at the institute was all she could do to thank him.

"Charlie," said a voice behind her. She turned to see Kurt smiling at her. "You did vundervoll. Vhere did you learn to fight like zat," he asked as they began to walk down the hall, side-by-side.

With a grin she said, "I grew up with four older brothers. In my family you didn't survive if you couldn't fight. Besides, I'm Irish. Its in my blood."

Kurt laughed and took her hand as they reached the elevator. "You vill never cease to amaze me, faulein."

"Well," said Charlie with mock arrogance. "I'm just an amazing person."

"Ja, you are," he said truthfully. A blush crept across Charlie's tiger striped face as Kurt gazed ather intently with his yellow eyes. "Do you vant to vatch anozer movie tonight?"

"How about you help me plan my first photo lesson," Charlie suggested hopefully and stepped into the elevator

"Ja, und zen ve vatch a movie." He thought for a moment. "How about a gut mystery?"

Charlie nodded as the doors opened with a _ping!_ "I'll see you later then," she said as she stepped out of the elevator and gave Kurt's hand a squeeze.

As she climbed up the stairs to her room, Charlie's bed called to her. The beckoning of the soft mattress, down comforter, and fluffy pillows made her drag her tired feet forward. She opened her door and stumbled forward, landing face first on her bed. Before she even made contact, Charlie was asleep.

* * *

You thought I forgot about her teaching, didn't you?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: This computer is crap!!!! I HATE YOU!!!!

Thanks to all my reviewers (especially Bant who has reviewed like 4525546 times). You're awesome.

**TricaLee** says: Excellent! So when does Sabretooth make his entrance?

Like I said before, Sabretooth will be in future chapters. Actually, he should pop up in like… a chapter… or two… yeah. Thanks for the review!

* * *

The sweet smell of food drifted through the mansion. It slipped under the door and into a bedroom before enveloping a sleeping mutant. Her green cat eyes fluttered open. She sat up and followed the scent down the stairs and to the kitchen.

"Out," shouted an older mutant at Charlie when she entered the tiled room. Her mouth watered at the savory smell but the cook continued to shoo her out. "Get out. It won't be ready for a half hour!"

Defeated, Charlie decided to roam the mansion until lunch. She passed the occupied classrooms and the occasional student. Some of the doors were closed while others were open and the voices of the teachers reached her ears.

As she walked, Charlie heard a commotion from one of the rooms. The door was ajar and, unable to contain her curiosity, she peeked in. Children were running ramped, destroying the room and screaming like banshees.

Logan ran from kid to kid trying to persuade them to stop what they were doing. Each time he tried to reprimand a child, another one would distract him.

"You," he barked at Charlie as she observed the chaos and tumult. "Get in here and help me."

"Why are they so hyper," Charlie asked as she stepped into the classroom.

Logan turned to grab a little boy as he said, "They wanted candy so I gave them some."

Charlie rolled her eyes. "You never give children candy."

"Well how should I know," he growled dangerously at her. "Ororo usually teaches them. I had to take over while she helped another teacher with something."

With a sigh Charlie climbed up on a table. "Hey," she shouted loudly over the din. Most of the kids looked up to her. "Who wants to see a neat trick?"

The eager children all turned their eyes to her and began to jump up and down in their excitement. "I do! I do," some called while others shouted "Me, me!"

"Alright," said Charlie. "I'll need a handkerchief and a penny. Do any of you have one?"

A little boy emptied his pockets of pennies and gave one to Charlie. Several of the kids scrambled over to the teacher's desk where they fought over the tissues. Eventually one of the kids grabbed one and brought it to Charlie.

"Okay." She put the penny on her hand. "This is a magic trick. There's nothing up my sleeves," she said as she showed them the short sleeves of her shirt. "And nothing in my tail," she waggled her tail at them. "Now, I have the penny in my hand." Charlie bent down so they could all see. "I'm placing the magical hankie over the penny," she said while doing so. "I'm going to say the magic words. Eyhay Oganlay. Urtkay andway emay areway officlay!" The last word was emphasized for effect.

Charlie pulled the hankie off the palm of her hand and showed them. "Ooh's" and "Ah's" escaped their little lips when they saw that the penny was gone.

"Want to see if I can bring it back," she asked, receiving yeses from all.

Charlie placed the handkerchief back on the palm of her hand and said ridiculous words. When she pulled the tissue off, all of the kids were in awe to see the penny had returned.

They all began to shout and scream some more. Some demanded that she do it again while other kids wanted to see a different trick.

"Calm down," Charlie laughed. "Let's play a game. Simon says?" The kids all jumped in excitement. "I'll go first." The kids all spread out and began to watch Charlie. "Simon says… touch your nose." All of the kids did so. "Simon says… pull your ears." Again they did it. "Pat your tummy. Oh," she said. "You're out!" Some of the kids sat down and watched as everyone else continued. "Simon says… wiggle your tail!"

While Charlie wiggled her long tail the children protested. "Okay, okay. Simon says touch your toes."

It took about ten minutes for Charlie to get all but one kid out. The little girl took Charlie's spot and began to lead the class in the game.

"Where'd you learn to deal with thelittle monsters," asked Logan as Charlie joined him at the front of the room.

Charlie shrugged. "My oldest brother had a baby when I was twelve. You learn fast."

Logan grunted and said, "So you and the elf are finally official?" Charlie nodded, glad he picked up on her pig-latin. "I was wondering when you two would get that over with. The way you two were ogling each other constantly was enough to make anyone gag."

Charlie's green eyes glared at him. "Hey, kids," she shouted. "Mr. Logan says he wants to be Simon."

It was Logan's turn to glare as the little boys and girls expressed their joy. He began to chase Charlie around the classroom. "I'm gonna kill ya," he hollered at her.

The day wore on and Charlie wandered around the Institute, trying to find things to amuse her until she saw Kurt again. Most of the day was spent beatingteenagers at pinball and video games.

Finally the time came and Charlie stretched out on the couch. Kurt _bamfed!_ into the rec room and smiled when he saw her.

"Hallo," he greeted as he sat down beside her.

"Hi, Kurt." Charlie couldn't help but grin at the handsome blue mutant. "Ready to help me with my lesson?"

"Vhy don't you just go over ze guidelines and let ze kids get used to ze stuff," he asked as his yellow eyes searched hers.

"Okay," she said with a shrug. "Sounds good to me. What movie are we watching?"

"I vas hoping for a vestern," he said sheepishly. "But I have zeen zem all."

Charlie smiled. "One more time won't hurt."

Kurt grinned, showing his pointy white teeth. He put on "Dances With Wolves" and settled on the couch. Kurt had his arm around Charlie whose head rested on his shoulder.

As the movie came to a close, Kurt leaned into Charlie. She looked up at him as his face slowly drew nearer, she could feel his warm breath on her face. His blue lips met hers in a short innocent kiss before he pulled back slightly.

For a long moment they just stared into each other's eyes. Then Charlie leaned forward to return the kiss. Her pale lips hovered over his, one hand resting lightly on his cheek, feeling the angelic markings.

"Oh," said a voice from the hall. "I'll just leave you two lovebirds alone." Logan walked away, snickering to himself.

"Right," said Charlie getting up and shutting the TV off.

"Vhere are you going," asked Kurt, getting up.

Charlie looked from him to the door. "To kill Logan," she said flatly.

Laughing, Kurt took her hand. "Come. You have a class to teach tomorrow. You need your rest."

With their fingers laced in their odd fashion, the two young mutants made their way upthe stairs. Silently, they padded down the halls while hoping no one would wake up.

Finally they reached their doors. Kurt stepped towards his own door but Charlie was still holding his hand. His yellow eyes turned to her and he could see the cat eyes looking back at him.

"I've gotten too used to sleeping with you, Kurt." Charlie whispered in the dark. _That sounded so raunchy._

She could see him shake his head. "My religion voudln't allow it," he said sadly.

Her hand squeezed his slightly and she said, "We can sleep in the same bed can't we, just no sex, right?"

There was a long silence. "Ja," Kurt finally said. "Ve could do zat."

The door creaked slightly as they slipped into the room. There was a dark lump on the bed which Charlie could clearly as a tabby cat.

"Why is he in here with you," Captain asked, keeping his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry my Cap," Charlie mewed. "Would you mind sharing the bed?"

The cat opened his eyes and regarded the two mutants with contempt. "I suppose," he said with a sigh.

Captain made room while Charlie and Kurt slipped into the bed. The blue mutant wrapped his arms around Charlie who moved a little closer.

"Gute nacht," he whispered to her.

Night, Kurt," she whispered back.

* * *

A short Chapter, I know. Don't hurt me! 


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: **TricaLee **says: Hurt you? Now why on earth should we hurt you. Some of the best chapters are the short ones. Sounds good, but hey, whens the fun, excitement the conflict! Never mind me, it's just my birthday and I'm all hyped up.

Happy Birthday!! I think things will start to pick up in this chapter so… yeah. Thanks for the review!

Thanks again to Bant for yet another review. Here it is, the next chappie.

* * *

Magneto paced in front of this henchmen as they prepared. "Today," he said, "is the day. We'll be going into battle with the X-men and taking one of them as our own. Don't forget that I want him alive and unhurt." Sabretooth winced at the words. "As for the others do what you will." 

"I still don't get how he's going to help our cause," said Pyro as he played with his lighter.

Magneto sighed. He had explained this over and over to the youth. "Just get him and bring him back here. I'll explain everything later. Now let's go"

The mutants all climbed into the helicopter, Toad taking the cockpit. The blades began to pick up speed and the small aircraft took to the skies. It was going to be a long ride.

The gray predawn light washed over the grounds of the mansion and seeped into the bedroom. There was a slight snore which barely covered the sound of purring. Kurt lay on his back with an arm around Charlie. She was using Kurt's shoulder as a pillow and had one of her own armsdraped across him.

A smile played across Charlie's lips when Kurt's scent filled her keen nose. She looked at the flashing red figures on her alarm clock to find that it was five twenty-seven AM. In just a few hours she would be teaching her first class.

With a sigh she got out of the bed, being careful not to wake Kurt or the snoozing cat. Captain grumbled and rolled over on his pillow while the blue mutant remain unperturbed.

After a quick shower Charlie got dressed in the bathroom. She had a sneaking suspicion that Kurt might react badly if he awoke to a woman changing in front of him. With her jeans and t-shirt on, she stepped out of the bathroom to find both the cat and mutant sound asleep.

Smiling, Charlie leaned down and gave Kurt a light kiss on the forehead. She reached over and gently scratched behindCaptain's ear. Neither of them awoke and she turned back to the door.

"Vhere are you going," a groggy, heavily accented voice asked her.

"I'm going down to breakfast." She turned to Kurt. "I thought I'd let you sleep."

"Nein," he said as he sat up. "I vill meet you down zere az zoon as I am dressed."

"I suppose I'll get up too." Captain stretched as he spoke. "No point in letting a good feeding opportunity go to waste."

The three of them exited the room, Captain sauntering down the hall to the kitchen. Kurt looked to Charlie as she closedher door. His yellow eyes took in her pointy ears, tail, cat eyes, claws, and black stripes. He smiled.

"Guten morgen," he whispered as he leaned closer to her.

"Good morning." Charlie smiled and placed a hand over his mouth, kissing it. "Go brush your teeth Mr. Morning breath," she said kissing her hand again and feeling Kurt grin.

The morning paper was sprawled in front of Charlie as she sipped her coffee and read the funnies. Her eyes skimmed the pages.

A cloud of smoke appeared, accompanied by a _bamf!_ as Kurt teleported into the room. His yellow eyes found Charlie and he smiled at her.

"Iz mein breath gut?" He sat down next to her.

Charlie grinned and said, "I think so."

"Gut," Kurt said as he leaned in and kissed her. Charlie returned it, deepening it slightly. Her clawed hands rested on his shoulders while his three fingers slid down her back and pulled her a little closer. Her senses dulled as every fiber of her being was concentrated on Kurt's kiss.

"Cover you eyes, kids," a gruff voice said from behind them.

Kurt and Charlie quickly pulled apart to see Logan walking into the kitchen followed closely by Rogue, Kitty, and Bobby. The three students were snickering as they made breakfast.

"I didn't see any neon signs," Rogue joked as she sat down with a cup of coffee.

Charlie grinned, showing her fangs. "We figured we'd tell Kitty and she can spread the word for us."

Kitty stuck out her tongue as she and Bobby joined them at the table. "How long have you been official."

"Since yesterday," Kurt said simply as he read the funnies over Charlie's shoulder.

"About five minutes after you asked, to be exact," added Charlie.

Bobby looked up from his bowl of cereal. "I noticed you two weren't sprawled out on the couch this morning."

"They were probably sprawled out on Kurt's bed," teased Rogue.

Charlie and Kurt both grinned. "Actually," Charlie said. "We were sprawled out on _my_ bed." They were all shocked. "Well," Charlie got up. "Time for class."

A pair of yellow eyes looked up at her sadly. "Do really have to go now," asked Kurt.

"Yeah," said Charlie nodding. "I'll see you later though."

After a quick kiss, Charlie headed off to her classroom. She arrived aboutfive minutes late to find that all of her students were there and waiting. They each looked at her expectantly.

"Uh… hi," she nervously saidas she sat down. "I'm Charlie, you're teacher."

It took a few minutes but the felinoid relaxed. She gave the students a tour of the dark room and went over the rules. Charlie even gave them a very rough explanation of what their assignments would be.

"Okay," she said as she put a test strip in the fixer. "We have to wait three minutes before we can move to the water. Anyone have a good joke?"

No one got a chance to answer. Scott Summers poked his head into the room. "The Professor needs you in his office. Now," his voice was filled with urgency.

"Class dismissed." Charlie left the room quickly as the students filed out.

Her feet thudded slightly on the floor as she dashed down the halls to the Professor's office. Charlie skidded to a stop in front of the oak door. She raised a hand to knock but it was opened before she could. Charlie stepped inside.

Logan, Kurt, Ororo, and Scott stood in the little office. The Professor sat in his wheelchair behind his desk. For a moment all eyes turned to her before settling back on Professor Xavier.

"Cerebro found another mutant," he explained his voice calm. "He has just discovered his mutation and is very confused. If he isn't taken care of soon he could pose a threat to the public. Go out there and get him but be gentle." The Professor turned to Charlie. "This will be your first mission. Your suit is waiting for you."

After suiting up, the X-men led Charlie to the hangar where the Blackbird waited for them. The jet's black paint shined in the light of the room, making it look even more beautiful.

Charlie walked up the ramp and found a seat behind the cockpit. They were off in a matter of minutes, Scott and Ororo sitting at the control panel. The jet streaked through the sky, carrying them to their destination.

The Blackbird touched down, letting Kurt, Charlie, and Logan out before Scott and Ororo found a safe place to leave it.

"Let's find this kid and get it over with," grumbled Logan as he led Kurt and Charlie into the city.

They reached a crumbling brick building. The windows were boarded up and bits of the wall seemed to deteriorate before their eyes. As they stood gazing up at the condemned structure, Ororo and Scott joined them.

"Let's go," Scot said as he moved forward.

The X-men entered the building via the front door, Logan had taken pleasure in making the entrance usable. The inside was just as bad as the exterior. Charlie had no problem seeing in the dark rooms. Everything, she noticed, lay in shambles and the floor looked like it would give way at any moment.

"Upstairs," Logan grunted as he looked to the ceiling.

"Tiger," Scott called and Charlie looked up. "Can you see the stairs?"

Her green eyes landed on the stairs in the far corner of the darkened room. "Over there. Want me to lead the way?"

Scott nodded and Charlie began to pick her way through the debris, Scott and Logan silently battling over who should go next, Kurt and Ororo taking the rear. They made their way up the creaking stairs, relying on Charlie's night vision.

"That way." Logan pointed to a door when they had all safely reached the top of the stairs.

Again Charlie led them, her green cat eyes taking in every inch of the abandoned building. Cautiously she stepped in the room, followed closely by her fellow X-men. This particular room was darker than most of the others.

"There's no one here," Charlie said as she scanned the room for signs of life, the green of her eyes hidden almost completely by her dilated pupils.

The companions all spread out around the slightly cluttered room and began to look under debris for any sign of a person. There wasn't a thing to indicate a living being had ever even set eyes upon the room.

"Something's not right," murmured Charlie as she joined Kurt.

"How do you know?" Kurt's yellow eyes turned to her.

Charlie glanced about the room anxiously. "Intuition. Besides I doubt that the Professor is ever wrong."

"Don't vorry," Kurt said as he took her hand. "I am sure it vill be OK." His own voice sounded doubtful.

It was at that moment Logan caught a scent. "We have company," he shouted, unsheathing his claws.

Charlie looked up as the door snapped shut. Five mutants barred the door . One was green and resembled a toad, another was a felinoid who looked like he could bench press a jeep. The other three men looked pretty normal, two were younger and the older man wore a red and black cloak and helmet.

"The Brotherhood," Logan growled.

Scott regarded them coldly. "We should have known you would be coming." He paused as he looked over the two youngest members. "I didn't know you were recruiting kids, Magneto."

The older man with helmet smiled slightly. "Well as you know, Pyro chose us over you. As for Magmas, here," Magneto gestured to a young man with fiery hair. "He joined us just today. Now, if you don't mind, we'll be taking your blue friend."

Involuntarily Charlie stiffened. As she placed herself between Kurt and the Brother hood she said, "You'll have to fight for him." Her eyes glinted as she glared at each member of the Brotherhood. The felinoid, she noticed, was staring at her with his empty black eyes.

"Ah, You must be the latest addition to the X-men." Magneto looked her up and down though he couldn't see her very well in the dark. "Such a shame Charles got to you before us. Well, we have places to go, things to do, and people to kill." Magneto's icy blue eyes flashed as he gave the order. "Get the Nightcrawler."

In a matter of seconds the two groups threw themselves at each other. Logan and Sabretooth swung at each other while Ororo and Toad fought. The two youngest members of the Brotherhood had ganged up on Scott, Magneto stood by the door, his arms crossed, while the fighting went on.

"Tiger," Scott called just before he went into battle. "Don't let them take Kurt!"

Charlie stood in front of Kurt, ready for action. The blue mutant tried to step in front of her and aid his friends but Charliepulled him back. "Kurt, please." Her eyes begged him.

"But zey are in trouble." He tried to move forward again but Charlie held fast. "Zey need our help!" His yellow eyes searched Charlie's. After a minute he finally gave in with a sigh.

Charlie grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the way of Logan whose body crashed into a wall. Sabretooth advanced on the injured but recovering Wolverine. Toad spat some of his pond scum at Ororo who was now pinned to the wall and struggling. Pyro and Magmas had easily subdued Scott. Pyro distracted him while Magmas used his magma tomelt the floor out from under him.

All five members turned to face Charlie and Kurt. Charlie felt cornered but didn't let it show. She quickly assessed the situation. _Okay we're out-numbered five to two and we have three men down. I need to get Kurt out of here but I can't leave the others… This blows._

"Let us take him peacefully," Magneto's voice boomed. "And we'll spare you life."

Charlie's eyes narrowed. "It's not my life I'm worried about."

Magneto raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry about your friends. They'll live… I think." Charlie just glared at him and her tail twitched. "My dear child, I can guarantee that I will not harm Nightcrawler."

"I wish I could say the same for you," she spat. Her green eyes caught smirks from a few of the terrorists while Magneto glared at her.

"My, aren't we feisty. Are you sure you don't want to let us take him quietly." Magneto only got a low growl as a response. "Very well. Magmas, why don't you handle this?"

The red haired boy stepped forward, grinning maliciously. He cracked his knuckles causing Charlie to roll her eyes as she moved to step towards him. She stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Kurt's eyes bore into her own. "Charlie…"

She stepped back to Kurt and uttered to him, "Don't worry."

Magmas and Charlie faced off in the center of the room. He was smirking at her the whole time while she just stared at him blankly.With a loud battle cry, the boy charged at her. Charlie stepped to the side and stuck her foot out, Magmas hit the floor with a loud thud.

His fellow terrorists were utterly embarrassed. "Get up," said Magneto, not looking at the boy. "I don't have time for this."

There was a loud creaking as a metal pipe tore itself from the crumbling wall, a crack ran up the wall and onto the already sagging ceiling. The pipe flew towards Charlie who ducked, narrowly avoiding having her head taken off.

As she got up and readied herself for a second attack, a hunk of the ceiling collapsed. She looked up to see it coming but Charlie didn't have time to dive out of the way, instead she crouched down on the floor and covered her head with her arms.

There was a _bamf!_ and the smell of sulfur. Soon everything whirled wildly and Charlie felt like she was going to toss her cookies. Her stomach gave the anticipated lurch and she opened her eyes. Kurt was holding her close, the smell of fear strong enough to knock someone out.

Forgetting about the Brotherhood for a moment Kurt hugged Charlie tightly. "Are you alright," he asked, concern and fear filling his voice. Charlie could only manage a nod.

Magneto observed this little show with a smile. Now he knew how he could get to Kurt. Oh, how he loved coercion.

The young mutant gently pushed Kurt away and turned back the Brotherhood. "A fighter, I see," said Magneto ass he watched her. "I like that."

Charlie didn't have time to respond. Out of nowhere something blunt cracked down on the back of her skull. She didn't scream, Charlie wasn't the type, but she did cry out. The last thing she remembered before passing out was excruciating pain. Her last conscious thought was _Oh, God! They're going to take Kurt!

* * *

_

I hope that was action packed and exciting enough. If not, there is more to come!


	13. Chapter 13

Okay this Chapter might a wee confusing. It kind of jumps around between people so I'll have like a million bars.

* * *

Kurt watched in horror as Charlie's unconscious body hit the ground. Within seconds he was at her side, praying that she was still alive. As he rubbedthe fingers of one hand over his rosary, his other trembling hand felt for a pulse.

He breathed a sigh of relief. Charlie was still alive.

Magneto and the Brotherhood all saw the blue mutant drop to his knees beside Charlie. "Toad, the collars," Magneto commanded, not taking his eyes from the scene that played before them.

Toad's long tongue extended and in a matter of seconds both of the mutants had metal collars around their necks.

Feeling the cold hard metal, Kurt raised a hand to his neck. He tried in vain to pull off the collar until he realized that Charlie was also wearing one. Impulsively, Kurt wrapped his fingers around her collar and tried to pull it off. It wouldn't budge.

"Come with us, Nightcrawler." Kurt tore his eyes away from the unconscious Charlie and looked to Magneto. "We have a helicopter waiting for us."

Ignoring the older man, Kurt scooped Charlie up in his arms. Her limp body was as light as a feather. He stood and prepared to teleport away. He didn't care where he wound up, just as long as Charlie was safe.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." At Magneto's words, Kurt looked up. "If you use your powers, your young lady will get an electric shock." Kurt's yellow eyes shifted back to the woman in his arms. There was no way he could bring himself to harm her, and Magneto knew it. "Sabretooth, take the girl."

The massive cat-man stepped forward. He towered over Kurt as the two men stood face-to-face. Again Kurt looked to Charlie's limp body. Reluctantly he held her out to Sabretooth who took her with surprising gentleness.

Magneto led the group to the helicopter and took the co-pilot's seat next to Toad. Everyone else piled into the back of the small aircraft. Kurt found himself sitting next to Pyro while Magmas took the seat across from him.

Sabretooth was the last to climb in, still holding Charlie in his arms. He looked from the last remaining seat, to Charlie, and then back again.

"Bloody 'ell," Toad yelled back. "Just 'old 'er on your lap you git!"

With a dirty look thrown in the pilot's direction, Sabretooth sat down, Charlie in his lap. Kurt gazed at Charlie for a long time, wishing she'd wake up. Actually, Kurt wished that he himself would wake up from this nightmare and find Charlie laying next to him in her bed.

The helicopter took off and Kurt couldn't help but angrily notice that Sabretooth's black eyes weren't leaving Charlie.

* * *

When Magneto had said his name, Sabretooth snapped into action. He walked up to the little blue mutant and stood in front of him. Nightcrawler stunk of fear but Sabretooth knew it was for the girl.

Sabretooth's dark eyes looked from the yellow eyes of Nightcrawler to the unconscious form in his body. FinallyKurt handed her over. Gently, he took the fragile girl into his. Surprsingly, it felt oddly good for Sabretooth to have Charlie's warm body pressed against his own. Everyone followed Magneto out to the helicopter.

Everyone got in theaircraft before him. Sabretooth stood for a moment, looking from the one remaining seat to the girl he was carrying. _What the fuck am I supposed to do, tie her to the blades? It was a stupid idea to pick up that Magmas kid. _

His thoughts were interrupted when Toad called back from the pilot's seat. "Bloody 'ell. Just 'old 'er on your lap you git!" Sabretooth sat down, the mutant on his lap. He glared in Toad's general direction, deciding he'd punish him later.

His black eyes turned back to Charlie, for the first time he got a good look at her. The whole time they were in the building, he had studied her but in the dark he couldn't make out her features as well as he would have liked. He could tell that Charlie had superior night vision. Throughout the whole exchange he felt her gaze as she took in every detail of her opponents.

_She really does look like a tiger. Pointy ears and claws. She even has a stail and stripes. _Sabretooth kept looking down at Charlie even when he felt Kurt's eyes on him. _Ha! The Nightcrawler's mad… I can see why. She's pretty... _His keen nose picked up on Charlie's scent and he breathed deeply. _Watermelon and... snow?_

As the helicopter bore the Brotherhood and the two captives towards their destination, Sabretooth wondered at the strange attraction he felt for the mutant who looked like a female version of himself. _Its just an animal attraction, _he figured.

* * *

Logan felt his bones mending themselves as he hazily watched what went on around him. He saw Charlie fall to the floor in a heap and Kurt rush to her side. Logan watched as Toad's tongue clasped metal collars around each of their necks.

"If you use your powers your young lady will get an electric shock," Magneto said. _Damn him!_

Sabretooth stepped towards Kurt who held the unconscious Charlie. Logan tried to get up but his injuries refused the request and he winced. He continued to watch as Sabretooth took Charlie and Magneto led them all out. _Five more minutes and I would have had them!_

_

* * *

_

Okay. Its an uber short chapter and I'm sorry. At least all the others were long. The next one will be too. I promise!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Sorry I didn't have this up sooner but I kinda slept in today and didn't have the usual two hours to write the first half before school. Thanks to my reviewers (namely Bant). Let's see if I can work through my uncreative-ness. I don't know what I was thinking. Sabretooth has the personality of a wet mop. Okay! I can do this… I think.

(five minutes later) Okay… I'm sure I can do this. If I can just… think of something…AHA!

Oh yeah, if you're easily offended by words such as "fuck" and "shit" or even "shit head" then I suggest you turn back now.

* * *

The room slowly came into focus and Charlie was aware of a horrible pain in the back of her head. She winced and reached up to feel the sore spot. There was a huge bump but luckily now blood. Carefully she tried to sit up to get a better look of the room around her.

Propping herself up on one of her elbows, Charlie saw she was laying an uncomfortable couch. There were a few springs sticking into her and she noticed a couple of stains on the town material. The room was plain and shabby, there were a few chairs and couches which were all in terrible condition. The carpet looked like it had once been beige but only in a past life. A shattered TV sat on the floor next to a working one with bent bunny ears.

Her cat-like ears swiveled to the door when she heard several people enter. Charlie's green eyes darted in their direction where she saw four members of the Brotherhood enter. Magmas, Pyro, Toad, and Sabretooth all turned their eyes to her, staring at her.

A long silence followed before Charlie finally spoke. "Where am I," she asked, her voice raspy and dry.

The four mutants seemed to relax slightly and all spread out, taking various seats in the room. Charlie watched as they each found their own place to sit on the mismatched furniture. Magmas took a chair while Toad and Pyro through themselves onto a couch. Sabretooth stomped over to the red headed boy and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. Lifting him off the floor, Sabretooth threw the boy onto the floor and took the chair.

_Okay so he's the alpha male. _Charlie saw Magmas scramble to his feet and began try to take a seat between Toad and Pyro. "Sorry mate," the green man said impassively. "No room."

Magmas grumbled and, defeated, sat on the floor. The TV gave off a slight glow and a fuzzy image flashed across the screen. The four men seemed perfectly content to watch the snow as the show came on through the bad reception.

Charlie's green eyes grazed over the Brotherhood again. "Where am I?" This time her voice was more demanding. None of them acknowledged her. With her short temper flaring, Charlie reached for the nearest thing on the coffee table. She let the soda can fly through the air and it hit Magmas with a slight _thunk!_ noise.

The red haired boy's hand flew to his head where the can hit him. His blazing eyes turned to Charlie and he glared at her. "What the hell was that for," he practically shouted.

Charlie's green cat eyes stared at him with that mysterious I-know-all-of-your-secrets-so-fear-me look that only cats give. She blinked slowly at him, unnerving him slightly. "Where am I," Charlie asked slowly, letting each word sink in as she said them.

"I'm our living room, obviously," Pyro played with his lighter as he spoke.

Turning her gaze to the younger mutant Charlie said, "No shit. You must be a genius to have figured that one out on your own. Now, where am I?" Her voice was cold and ruthless as she spoke to the terrorist mutants who had taken her captive.

The green man smirked at the appalled look on his young comrade's face. "You're at our base, luv." He looked Charlie up and down and his grin broadened. "I could give you the tour if you want," his heavily accented voice sounded suggestive.

"Unless you plan on showing me the door, you better keep dreaming." This remark earned a smirk from Pyro and Magmas while Charlie's eyes scanned the room again. "Where's Kurt?" Her voice was still raspy and Charlie put a hand to her throat.

"Your little boyfriend is with Magneto," sneered Magmas.

Everyone glared at him and Toad slapped him across the face his long tongue. "Now for telling' 'er that you 'ave to go to the kitchen."

Magmas jumped to his feet and began to protest. "But she-" he was cut off by a loud growl from Sabretooth which caused the youth to cringe. "Alright I'm goin'."

"Get 'er some water," Toad demanded as Magmas left the room.

Charlie stared at the massive cat-man with a furrowed brow. "Did..did you just call him an insolent little puke," she asked hesitantly, still unsure if she had heard him or not.

All three men turned to stare at her, Pyro had even stopped playing with his lighter. "Sabie over there doesn't talk, luv." Toad gestured. "If you're hearin' voices you ought to get your head checked out."

"Yeah," added Pyro. "Sabretooth's too stupid to talk."

The monstrous felinoid stood up, growling loudly as he stared at Pyro. The younger mutant cowered and shrunk into the sofa.

"No," said Charlie quickly causing Sabretooth to stop advancing towards Pyro. "I definitely heard him say 'Why you stupid little shit. I'm gonna pound you into the cement.' Or at least that's what it sounded like."

Once again they all stared mat her and Toad said, "I think that blow to your head did a little damage. You're definitely off your bloody rocker."

"Part of my mutation is understanding animals," Charlie explained as she sat up on the edge of the couch. The room spun slightly and she had to put hear hand to her head again.

"Are you saying Sabretooth's an animal?" Pyro had stopped flicking his lighter again and was grinning. Charlie could tell that he wanted the answer to be yes.

"No more animalistic than you." Her voice was cold and biting.

Throughout the whole exchange Sabretooth's black eyes had studied Charlie's striped face. _She can understand me…that's a first. _For a moment he pondered what to say but then he heard Pyro mumble an insult.

"You slut," the young man uttered so that no one would hear him. To his great misfortune, two of them did.

Charlie's eyes blazed as she jumped to her feet. "What did you just say," she roared.

The younger mutant also stood up. "I called you a slut."

_I'm going to kill him. _Charlie thought calmly to herself as she moved to advance on the young man. To her disappointment, someone got him first.

One giant, clawed hand clamped down on the scruff of Pyro's neck. He was picked up off the floor with ease and Sabretoothed carried him to the door. With one swift motion, the boy had gone flying out into a metal hallway, hitting the wall with a loud crash.

The door slammed and Sabretoothed stomped back to his seat. For a moment he sat there seething. _How dare he insult her!? That shit head isn't worthy to lick the dirt off her shoes! _His black eyes rested on Charlie's surprised face and some of the anger was drained from him.

"Don't pay attention to him," Sabretoothed growled. "He's a fucking idiot."

Charlie sat back down again, feeling slightly lightheaded. "It's alright," she said wearily. "I'm used to it."

Looking up, Toad shook his head. It was odd to have two people talk to each other while one of them grunts and growls and the other one is perfectly understandable. After working with Sabretooth for so long, he had gotten used to the animalistic noises and could sort of communicate with the felinoid. But to be able to talk to him? It was bizarre.

"So," said Charlie as she took another look around the room. "How long will I be here?"

"As long as it takes," grunted Sabretooth, his eyes fixed on the TV.

"As long as it takes to do what?" Charlie studied the felinoid.

He was well over six feet tall with long blonde hair and black eyes which were hidden under bushy eyebrows. He had mutton chops which connected to a slight moustache, reminding Charlie a little of Logan. Under his black shirt, Charlie could see his enormous muscles. He had claws that were twice the size of her own and looked twice as deadly.

His black eyes turned to Charlie and bore into her own. She met his gaze with one of her own. Her green and yellow eyes flashing defiantly.

"To do what we have to do. You might be let go when we don't need you anymore." Sabretooth turned his attention back to the TV.

"Don't need me anymore? So what's my role in your little plot?" Neither Toad nor Sabretooth said anything. "Tell your magnetized moron of a boss that I don't want to have a hand in his scheme." Charlie got up and walked to the door, both mutants watching her. "I'm outta here."

Concentrating on a tiger, Charlie tried to escape. The familiar tingling spread through her body but it was replaced by a slight electric shock. Charlie gave a yelp from the surprise. It was at this moment that she noticed the metal collar around her neck.

Her fingers gripped it and tugged but it wouldn't come off. Charlie turned to the other two mutants and demanded, "What is this?"

"It's a collar," replied Toad in his accent. "Designed it m'self. If you try to use your powers you'll get a little zap."

In her fury, Charlie was about to lunge at the little green mutant with a smug face. The door opened and Magmas popped his head in again which captured Charlie's attention long enough to keep Toad safe.

"The boss wants to see her," the red head said, eyeing Charlie. "Sabretooth, you're supposed to take her."

The large felinoid stood up and walked out of the room, leering at Magmas as he passed. Charlie followed him out the door and down the metal hallways. She was only a step behind him even if one of his steps was two of hers.

They walked in silence, the only sound was their feet on the shiny floor. Charlie sniffed the air and caught a whiff of Sabretooth's scent. _Smells like hasn't taken a shower in a few days… pure testosterone. _

A large metal door stood in front of them when they finally stopped. Sabretooth pounded on it with a massive fist and the door swung open. Wordlessly, he led Charlie inside, the door closing behind her.

There was a large metal desk in the middle of the room with a single unoccupied chair. Behind the desk Magneto lounged in his own seat. His helmet was off and Charlie could see his gray hair.

"Please sit," he said as he gestured to the empty seat. Charlie sat down in the metal chair which was more uncomfortable than it looked. "I bet your wondering what you're doing here."

"Yeah," Charlie snapped. "I'd also like to know why I'm being treated like a dog." She indicated the collar.

Magneto smiled. "They're a safety precaution. Your friend has one as well."

"Kurt," Charlie asked eagerly, sitting forward in her chair. "Where is he? What have you done to him?"

Laughing Magneto said, "Don't worry. He's safe for now. And I haven't done anything to him… yet."

"What do you want from us?" Charlie's eyes narrowed as she regarded the older mutant with suspicion.

"You my dear are merely insurance. I need you to make sure Mr. Wagner will do what he's supposed to."

Charlie glared at her captor. "What makes you so sure he'll do it?"

Again Magneto laughed causing Charlie to suppress a shiver. "Mr. Wagner's feelings for you are strong. He wouldn't dream of hurting you, which he will do if he uses his powers. Something the collars will take care of. And if he doesn't do what I want him to… well, let's just say _your_ neck would be on the chopping block."

Charlie's mind was a whirlwind of thoughts but she managed to focus on one in particular. "What is it that you're going to have Kurt do?"

Magneto smiled as his icy blue eyes surveyed Charlie. "Mr. Wagner is going to go to each of the senators and ensure that they don't vote for mutant registration."

"You're going to blackmail them?"

"No, child," Magneto laughed. "No, I have something better than blackmail. I have a chemical that will put the senators under my control. I got the idea of a man by the name of Stryker. Have you head of him?"

Charlie nodded. "The Professor told me a little about him. Not much though."

"William Stryker developed a solution which he used to control mutants. Mr. Wagner and myself being only two of them. I found a way to reverse the effects and I plan on having Mr. Wagner administer it."

"What will happen to everyone after that?"

"Once the Mutant Registration Act is vetoed the senators might live… I haven't quite decided yet." Magneto's was impassive.

"What about Kurt and me?"

Magneto thought for a moment before he answered. "We shall see. In the meantime you will be allowed to roam the base as long as Sabretooth or Toad is with you. I'd trust you with one of the younger boys I don't think they're quite capable of handling a spitfire, such as yourself."

With a nod Sabretooth had one of his large clawed hands on Charlie's shoulder. He pulled her up and led her out of the room.

* * *

Kurt saw on the edge of his bed in his dank room. It more of a prison cell than anything. His yellow eyes roamed over the bare metal walls and floor. He fingered his rosary as he thought about what Magneto has just told him.

"If you don't do this," Magneto had said, "then Charlotte _will_ be killed." The words stung Kurt and stabbed though his heart. He couldn't stand the thought of Charlie being hurt because of him.

One of his blue hands reached up and touched the metal collar. All it would take is one teleportation and he'd be free to go, free to get help and rescue Charlie. However, the cost was too great. It pained Kurt to think of the immense electrical shock Charlie would receive. He sighed and lay back on the cot.

He would have to follow through with Magneto's plan.

* * *

Sorry for any typos or whatever but I'm being lazy and not proof reading.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Bant is awesome. Bant is great. Bant updated again whoo!

Sorry (or as some Canadians says soory) this is going to little itty bitty baby chapter because I have to go school then to art club then come home and bake cupcakes for two hours and then go to the photo exhibition. I'm going to have one or two photos up. Yay!

On with the chappie!!

* * *

The last of his major wounds healed and Logan was finally able to stand up. He looked around the dark room and found Ororo struggling to free herself from Toad's slime. Using his claws he managed to free her and the white haired woman fell to the floor.

"Thank you Logan," she said as she stood up and brushed herself off. "Scott fell through the floor."

Logan grunted and the two of them went down to the next floor. The room was a complete mess. The dust from ceilinglay over the debris in a thick coat. Carefully, Logan and Ororo began to remove giant chunks of the ceiling, hoping they would find their teammate alive.

A particularly large portion of the ceiling went fly through the air as Logan threw it over his shoulder. Looking down he found what they were looking for. Scott lay before him, one of his legs bentat an odd angle.

"I found him," Logan called out to Ororo. She came over and looked down at the body. "He's still alive, I can hear him breathing."

It took quite an effort but Ororo and Logan managed to get Scott to the Blackbird. The sleek black jet took off and carried them to Institute where Scott would be treated. And where they would have to break the news to the Professor.

Logan, Ororo, and Professor Xavier all stood around Scott's bed. The mutant lay in the sickbay, waiting to heal so he could go back to fighting. Dr. Hank McCoy had put his leg in a cast and told him not to leave.

"Tell me exactly what happened," the Professor said, his blue eyes full of worry.

Logan, Ororo, and Scott filled him on the battle but Scott stopped when he got to the part where he fell through the floor. Logan and Ororo told them of how Magneto put collars on Kurt and Charlie and took them away.

Professor X nodded sadly. "Cerebro will not be able to find them. I've tried countless times to locate the base but it seems as though Eric has made it impenetrable, much like his helmet."

"So what do we?" Ororo looked to the Professor anxiously. She was very worried about the two mutants who had been taken, Kurt in particular.

"We leave it up to them to escape." The Professor sighed. "Kurt and Charlie make an excellent team. You all saw them togetherin the Danger Room. I have complete confidence in their abilities."

What Charles Xavier didn't know is that Kurt and Charlie's abilities had been turned against them.

* * *

Okay it was actually a little longer than I had expected. Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming please!

I was planning of Ororo die but she's a cool character... even if I do hate her. GRR!


End file.
